Cassiopeia
by Emma55525
Summary: Hermione gets an anonymous letter that changes her life completely. With Draco Malfoy as her twin and her new place in Slytherin House, old secrets are revealed and nothing is at it seemed to be. How will Hermione and her friends cope with this new reality and who's gonna pay for altering their lifes so drastically? Slytherin!Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Before we begin, remember that I'm not a native English speaker and it's only my second fanfic written in this language, hence you're welcome to point out any mistakes so I can improve.**

**The story begins mid-September of the characters' 6xth year. Everything that happen before is book-compatible with one small difference - Draco doesn't have the Dark Mark, but more on it later in the story!**

**I post as I write, because I find your intel helpful in moving the story forward, so I'm sorry for any future delays with updating, but my muse likes to go away for prolonged periods of time.**

Hermione was staring at the letter she just read. Her hand started shaking and her knees gave up causing her to fall. She would probably crack her skull on the floor if it wasn't for Harry's Seeker reflexes. He caught her just in time and helped her sit in the Common Room couch before taking the piece of parchment from her and reading it. Any other time she would've scold him for breaching her privacy like that without even asking but right now she didn't find it in herself to care.

Harry read the letter, blinked, read it again, glanced at Hermione, who looked like a ghost, stood up and started pacing. It took him a couple of minutes before he collected his thoughts and spoke, his voice a mix of anger and shock.

"We have to talk to Dumbledore. He will know if it's true and what to do about this."

Hermione only nodded and tried to stand up as well. When she nearly face planted into the rug, Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her up and out of the Common Room. It was few flights of stairs down that she managed to walk on her own, her whole body still clearly shaking. When they finally arrived in front of the gargoyles, Harry regretted not taking her into Hospital Wing first. He gave the gargoyles the password and the both of them stepped up the first step to let the staircase take them up.

"Harry? Is something wrong? Miss Granger looks like she could use Madam Pomfrey's help."

Harry helped Hermione to a chair while Dumbledore sent a patronus to someone.

"Hermione just got a disturbing letter and we were wondering if you'd be willing to take a look at it, sir."

"Of course, Harry."

While the Headmaster was reading the letter, Madam Pomfrey joined them in the office and started hustling around Hermione. Harry tried to focus on Dumbledore, while keeping an eye on his friend and the Mediwitch to make sure Hermione was okay. At last Dumbledore set the letter down and regarded the younger witch carefully.

"Poppy? If the letter that was brought to my attention is sincere, I believe I know why Miss Granger is as distraught as she is. May I?" The last question was asked while his wand was pointing at Hermione.

"Of course, Headmaster." Madam Pomfrey stepped aside, while Dumbledore mumbled quite a long spell under his breath.

They all looked as the pink light hit the witch in the chest. At first nothing seemed to happen and Harry was ready to let out the breath he was holding, but then suddenly Hermione's appearance started to change. Her hair grew longer and lost any sign of curls. She seemed to gain few inches in height while her body shape became more hourglass-like. Then her complexion and hair color started to change as well. She got a lot paler and her hair was getting lighter and lighter until it was white blonde. Lastly her facial features shifted. Her mouth got fuller, her eyes went grey, her cheekbones went higher. It wasn't a great change but it was there nonetheless.

Everything stopped as suddenly as it started. Hermione seemed to feel better and after few deep breaths the fire came back to her eyes. It was the kind of fire that said "I don't know what's happening but I'm determined to know". In the meantime the Mediwitch approached the girl again, cast few diagnostic spells and frowned at the results.

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?"

"Better. Thank you Headmaster."

Harry, who finally regained his ability to speak, snorted and muttered "You might wanna take a look in the mirror before you thank anyone for anything". This time it was Hermione who frowned.

She conjured a hand mirror for herself and took a look. She blinked once, twice, looked at everyone in the room and back in the mirror and blinked again.

"So it's true then?"

Harry noticed that her voice changed a bit as well. It was a bit lower while still having that distinct Hermione sound.

"It would appear so, Miss Granger. Or rather, Miss Malfoy."

She knew that Dumbledore didn't mean any harm but it didn't stop her for squeking in surprise. Beside her, Harry hissed and Madam Pomfrey huffed.

"So I'm really… I mean. I'm Cassiopeia Malfoy, the twin sister to Draco Malfoy? How is that possible? Were you aware of this, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore sighed and suddenly looked much older.

"I was aware that Mister Malfoy used to have a twin sister that disappeared not even a year after birth, yes. I had a feeling she wasn't really dead, but I had no idea what happened to her… well… to you and where you've been. To my knowledge neither do Lucius Malfoy or Narcissa Malfoy as they are still searching for their daughter."

"And that spell that you cast. What was that about… sir?"

"I assumed you were put under a strong glamour charm to make you look like the Grangers. When you learned who you really are, you went into identity crisis and those tend to disagree with glamour charms that are supposed to change someone's appearance and/or identity. Taking the glamour off was the only way to really help you calm down."

Hermione nodded, seemingly accepting the explanation. Harry on the other hand didn't know how to feel about this. His best friend was twin to his nemesis, daughter to known Death Eaters. He didn't hold it against her, of course, but he was still conflicted about what that would mean to all of them. He was also concerned about Ron's reaction when he finds out. He was prone to outbursts after all. Dumbledore stopped his musings when he spoke again.

"I'll send a Patronus to Professor Snape and ask him to come here with young Mister Malfoy. I'm sure he'd like to know his twin sister has been found."

Hermione nodded again looking resigned. They all waited in silence until the doors opened again to reveal Snape and Malfoy. The former looked bored as always while the latter regarded the room with curiosity until his eyes fell on Hermione and their eyes met. He looked at Dumbledore, at Hermione and back at Dumbledore.

"Is it?... Headmaster, is she?"

Harry's never seen Malfoy lost for words or confused before. While he tried not to show it, he took pleasure in witnessing it, while it lasted. As for Dumbledore, his eyes twinkled like they've never twinkled before.

"Mister Malfoy, allow me to introduce you to Cassiopeia Malfoy, your long lost twin sister, also known as Hermione Granger."

At the last words, Harry could see Malfoy's jaw drop and his eyes dart again in Hermione's direction. Even Snape looked intrigued now, but still hasn't spoken.

"Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey turned everyone's attention away from the silent exchange that seemed to be going on between the twins. "Something occured to me. I've treated Miss Granger, well, Miss Malfoy before. Her blood test results always came back inconclusive which I always found odd but never really questioned. When I was testing her after you broke the glamour though, her blood results finally came through. I'm thinking that…"

Before she could finish, Hermione cut in "my blood has been tampered with, hasn't it?" and then she gasped and looked straight at the Dumbledore. "Is it possible to get sorted for the second time, sir?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It's rare but not unheard of."

Harry was at loss. "Hermione? Why would you…?"

"Harry, oh, Harry please don't think that I don't want to be a Gryffindor. I love Gryffindor dearly and that's why I wouldn't want to be there if the Sorting Hat deems me. This real me. More suitable for another house. If my blood has been tampered with, so was my sorting by default. If I stayed in Gryffindor knowing that I only got there as a result of foul play, I couldn't live with myself. Headmaster?"

"Of course." He was already holding the old Sorting Hat. He passed it to Hermione who looked at it anxiously for a second before putting it on.

Even after few years the Hat was still too big and slid down her head, covering her eyes. She immediately heard its musings.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy, I can't express how much I wished to meet you. I was most disappointed when I got to sort your twin but not you, dear girl."

"But you did sort me." She thought and pushed the memory of her sorting to the forefront of her mind.

"Oh? Well that explains quite a few things. For example why it was so hard for me to sort you the first time around. Quite a hat stall, weren't you?"

"So where would you sort me this time?"

"I can see that you grew attached to your Gryffindor friends but also that you want to be true with yourself. I shall let you have the latter in… SLYTHERIN!"

When she took the Hat of, she was greeted by utter silence. Harry looked gobsmacked, Draco seemed like he didn't know if he should be surprised, happy, proud or even more surprised, Snape still didn't show much of any emotion and Dumbledore looked pleased.

When nobody spoke, she decided to break the silence and lighten the mood.

"Seems like once a hat stall, always a hat stall, hmm?"

Harry actually chuckled and looked at her. She stood up and went to wrap her arms around him. He returned the embrace at once.

"I want you to know Harry that I love you and Ron no matter what. I don't want me being a Malfoy or a Slytherin to change anything between us, okay?"

Harry just nodded into her hair. She then untangled herself from him and went to stand in front of Draco.

"Look. I know we haven't exactly have the best relations for the past few years. You hate everything I represented and I despise your views on wizards and witches that are less than pureblood. But I've seen your face when you saw me. I could see that you wanted to find me, wanted to have a sister. I'm not cold-hearted so I will give you a chance if you want it."

Malfoy looked shocked to say the least, but there was something in his eyes. This warmth that she's never seen there before.

"If I want it? Cassiopeia, that's more than what I could ever ask for."

She gave him a small smile.

"Cassiopeia is quite a mouthful, isn't it? It seems that I'm doomed to have difficult names no matter what. Shall we shorten it to Cassi?"

He chuckled at first and then have her a quizzical look.

"So you're not sticking to Hermione?"

"I don't know yet, but I think that you'd rather swallow your tongue than call me that, so whatever I decide, you're allowed to use my real name, Draco."

He beamed and, surprising everyone, hugged Hermione tightly, whispering to her how sorry he was for everything that he's done to her through all those years. She just held him and told him it was okay and that they'll start fresh. After several minutes, Draco has calmed down, let go of his sister and cleared his throat.

"I think I should send an owl to my… to our parents."

Hermione nodded and watched her twin leave the office. She turned back to the rest of people gathered and sat back in her chair. When she started nodding of a bit, Dumbledore spoke again.

"I think you've been through enough for now, Miss Malfoy and some rest is in order. Professor Snape will escort you to Slytherin Common Room and show you to your dormitory. I believe your belongings have already been moved. You'll be excused from the rest of today's classes. Get some rest. Harry if you could explain everything that happened to the rest of your friend before tommorow so they don't bombard Miss Malfoy with questions first thing in the morning?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Now off you go."

xxxXXXxxx

She was right behind Snape as they entered the Common Room and went in the direction of the dormitory. He showed her to the right door and as she was about to entered, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I thought you should know that I'm yours and Draco's Godfather. Now, please, go rest like the Headmaster said."

And without waiting for a reply, he left and Hermione was left alone. She entered the room and found her bed. The dormitory itself wasn't much different from the one she lived in in the Gryffindor Tower, save for the color scheme. While she wanted to take a good look around the dorm and Slytherin Common Room, the truth was her head was spinning and she felt like she might faint so instead, she lied down in her bed, hugged her pillow tightly and drifted to sleep. She would think about all this after she's woken up.

xxxXXXxxx

When she looked in the mirror the next day, she almost screamed in surprise. It was only the second time she's seen her new appearance and she was nowhere near getting used to it. Her newly Slytherin robes didn't help the matter. It looked completely wrong but at the same time she couldn't deny that it felt somewhat right. This whole situation was confusing as hell and she barely kept herself grounded.

She exited the bathroom and saw her roommates waking up so she decided to leave before they noticed her. She was not in the mood to talk to Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis or Pansy Parkinson. It was too early to go to breakfast, so she lounged herself on a couch in the Common Room and began reading one of the books she brought with herself. Soon she was so immersed in her book that she didn't hear it when someone approached her.

"You must be Cassiopeia, Draco's sister?"

She jumped in surprise and cursed when her book fell off her lap and onto the ground. She picked it up while her new company started to talk again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to starttle you. My name is Blaise Zabini. I'm your brother's friend. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Malfoy."

Hermione finally looked up at Blaise. She knew what he looked like, seeing him around the school every now and again, but she's never had a chance to look closer. He had those warm gold eyes that really caught her attention.

"You can just call me Cassi… Blaise?"

"Cassi. Okay. So what happened that you're suddenly here? Draco didn't tell us much, just that you've been found and you're here."

She honestly couldn't blame him for being curious. She imagined she would be if her best friend's long lost sibling would appear out of thin air.

"Oh. Right. Honestly I don't really know that much. Yesterday I was Hermione Granger, a muggleborn Gryffindor and next thing I know I get a letter saying I'm someone else, the glamour placed on me breaks, I discover that my blood has been tampered with and I get resorted. It's all quite confusing if I'm being honest."

He looked curious. He sat next to her on the couch, his eyes never leaving hers which made her blush a bit, but she didn't know why.

"So you're saying, you're Hermione Granger?"

She nodded and started gnawing at her lips nervously. She started wondering if she shouldn't have said it but then again, people would discover it sooner or later anyway.

"I imagine it must've been confusing. You must've been furious when you discovered you're Draco's twin!"

She glanced at him, surprised. "Furious?"

"I mean. You two used to hate each other's guts, didn't you?" He said it grinning, clearly amused by this development.

"That we did. But I'm willing to give him a chance, you know?"

She honestly didn't know why she was telling Blaise all of this after all, she didn't know him that well, but she was glad he wasn't judgemental about any of this.

"And I'm glad you are. You'll discover that Draco really is a great bloke. And that he always wanted to find you. He said he always felt like a part of him was missing. He was ecstatic when he told me that you've been found. I've never seen him this happy before. You mean a world to him and I'm glad you're giving him a chance."

It's not like she didn't expect it. She did notice it herself that Draco seemed to care deeply about the twin sister he didn't get to know. That was what led her to her decision after all. But it was still weird to hear it confirmed by someone close to Draco. Before she could answer however, another person joined them in the Common Room.

"Blaise, no flirting with my sister, you hear me?"

While Blaise just grinned and, probably to anger Draco, scooted closer to her, she turned her head to look at her twin. He smiled when he saw her looking at him.

"How was your first night as a Slytherin, Cassi?"

"Fine, I suppose. I slept most of the day and the night away. Which reminds me. Could I get your notes from yesterday's classes?"

As if he expected the question, he handed her copies of all the notes in question alongside her new class schedule.

"Blaise, could I get a minute with my sister? Alone?"

Blaise just nodded and left the Common Room.

"Before I forget I think I should give you heads up that our parents will visit after dinner. They want to meet you."

"Our… parents? Narcissa and Lucius?"

"Yup. That's them."

"I… I can't Draco. I don't… I'm not ready to meet them. They wanted me dead for years. I can't."

Draco took a seat that Blaise just vacated and scooped Hermione into his embrace. She didn't know why she let him but it felt right. Being in Draco's presence was like a balm for her nerves. She supposed it was a twin thing and decided not to question it. She had too many questions as it was.

"Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy until yesterday you were a Gryffindor and they're supposed to be brave. You are friends with Harry Chosen One Potter and faced bigger danger than your own parents while you helped keep the wanker alive. Regardless of your history our parents loved you from the moment we were born and they never stopped missing you. They're not the most affectionate parents, but they love both of us greatly even if they won't show it overly much. They've waited sixteen years for your return."

"My middle name is Narcissa?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked a little. "Is that all you took from my speech?"

"It was the part I found most curious." She smirked back at him and then she sighed. "I'll meet with them. You're right. I've done worse things."

They didn't speak more, just sitting there, still hugging each other until Hermione's stomach grumbled. Draco stood up and offered her his hand.

"Shall we go to breakfast, sister?"

She took his hand standing up and smiled at her twin.

"Lead the way, brother."

While they were walking to the Great Hall, Hermione was anxious about how other people would react to her being a Malfoy. She could only hope for the best and as she was about to enter the Hall with her brother, she mentally kept her fingers crossed.

xxxXXXxxx

Draco was on the proverbial cloud nine ever since his visit in Dumbledore's office. His twin sister, part of himself he was always missing was here. Safe, sound, alive and here. The news that she used to be Hermione Granger didn't bother him as much as it was probably expected. He's grown out out of hating the girl long ago anyway and it gave him the sense that at least he already knew some things about her. When she told him she'd give him a chance after how he treated her all those years made him feel like the happiest man alive.

He knew his parents… their parents were happy as well. They didn't say it in their letter, obviously, but he knew. Just the simple fact that they would abandon whatever it was they were up to, to come to school and see her, was proof enough. That he got Cassi to agree to meet them felt like a great accomplishment to him.

And now he was escorting his twin to breakfast. He kept looking in her direction just to make sure he wasn't dreaming and he was seconds from pinching himself for the same reason. He knew she was getting more anxious the closer they were to the Great Hall. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. Right before they entered the Hall he stopped her, placed his hands on her arms and looked her straight in the eyes.

"There's nothing to be anxious about, Cassi. Take few deep breaths and let's face the rest of the school, shall we?"

"How did you know I was anxious?"

He just shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you always take the least important parts out of everything people tell you?" He said teasingly. "And to answer your question - I don't know. Reckon it's the twin thing or something. Now let's show the world the great Malfoy twins."

He saw her roll her eyes at him before they entered the Great Hall and had to stiffle a laugh.

xxxXXXxxx

It was still early so there weren't that many people at breakfast yet, but she knew it was a matter of minutes. At first her legs started in the direction of Gryffindor table out of habit, but Draco's chuckle made her realise her mistake. She followed him to Slytherin table and had to roll her eyes again when he sat in the exact center. She sat next to him nonetheless and just started on her porridge when most of the student body hustled into the Hall.

Draco must've sensed that she felt nervous again because he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze before he went back to his toasts. He didn't stop surprising her ever since he stepped into Headmaster's office yesterday and she found out that she actually liked this brother version of him. She knew that they still had things to talk about, but she wanted to actually get to know him a little first, before she went all "are you still going to support Dark Lord" on him.

As she expected, everyone went quiet when they noticed her and she really wished she could just tell them to bugger off but she knew it would just be adding fuel to the flame. When the entirety of the Hall seemed frozen, one person squeezed through the crowd, walked up to where they were and sat himself next to Hermione, seemingly unfazed unlike the rest of his peers.

Hermione felt grateful that it was Blaise who was sitting beside her. After their exchange this morning, she was relieved that she had at least one snake other than her brother, in her corner. She wasn't sure how the rest of them was gonna react to her.

"So Cassi, I see that you've managed to render everyone quite speechless? How is Potter going to forgive you for stealing his spotlight?"

Since everything was said in a teasing tone and with a grin, Hermione didn't take him seriously and just laughed at the boys antics. But she also grew annoyed with everyone staring at the three of them. As if on cue, both she and Draco said "Bugger off the lot of you." They looked at each other and laughed, all perfectly synchronized.

"Is that how's it gonna be now? One Draco Malfoy was a handful, thank you very much." Was the first thing Pansy said as she sat herself opposite them. She then turned to Hermione. "Pansy Parkinson, one of your roommates. I hoped to talk to you before but you were asleep yesterday and gone when I woke up in the morning."

Before Hermione had a chance to answer, Draco spoke, saying almost exactly what she planned to.

"You will find, Pansy, that you've already met my sister as she was known up until yesterday as Hermione Granger. Cassi here was through a lot since her true identity was revealed so don't bother her too much."

While she appreciated Draco standing up for her, she also felt like she didn't need a Knight in Shining Armor every time someone tried to talk to her.

"Right. Sorry Cassi."

"No problem whatsoever, brother dearest."

Everyone around them looked puzzled and the twins shared a laugh before going back to their respective breakfasts. Hermione finished before Draco or Blaise. She noticed her friends were still sitting at a Gryffindor table so she excused herself and made her way to them. As soon as she was close, Ginny launched herself at her and hugged her.

"And fine morning to you too, Ginny." Hermione chuckled, but held her friend close and patted her on the back.

"Oh, Hermione, Harry told us everything and I'm just glad to see you're alright. I don't know how I would cope having something like this just dumped on me out of the blue. I was scared you would be pulling your hair out. Not to mention you have to sit with the snakes."

"Ginny, really, I'm fine, it's fine." The redhead finally detached herself from her and Hermione could see the rest of her friends. Harry looked as he always did but Ron. Ron was angry. She was about to say something but he was faster.

"What is a bloody Malfoy doing here?"

The venom in his voice caused her to take a step back, while Harry kicked his friend in the shin and Ginny took her wand out.

"Ronald Billius Weasley" Ginny started "is that how you talk to a friend?"

By now Room was positively frothing out his mouth. "I don't remember myself ever being friends with a Slytherin princess. Or a traitor."

Hermione didn't reply to that. She simply fled the Great Hall, ignoring Ginny who was calling after her. She run down to the dungeons and entered Slytherin Common Room, planning to go to bed and never re-emerge. Her plans were blown into vapor however, when a strong hand gripped her arm from behind and stopped her.

She looked back to see who decided to risk losing an arm and was once again lost in Blaise's golden eyes.

"Care to tell me what the Weasel King said that warranted such a reaction?"

She sighed and let Blaise lead her to the couch they were occupying few hours back. They sat close to each other and Blaise was stroking her hand absentmindedly.

"He… he called me a traitor. Said he can't remember being friends with a Slytherin princess and that as a Malfoy I had no right to be at Gryffindor table. I know it doesn't sound like much but. He was my friend for the last five years. I expected him to understand."

She sniffled and hung her head low but Blaise put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"If Weasel is stupid enough to stop being your friend because your name changed, then I say, let him. You don't need people who will make you feel worse right now, Cassi. You had this bizzare thing happen to you and what you need right now is support."

She sniffled again and broke the eye contact with Blaise before she spoke.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You barely know me and up until yesterday you probably hated me like the rest of Slytherin."

"Oh baby, I've never hated you, you know? I could care less about this whole pureblood supremacy thing. I always admired your brilliance actually. When we talked earlier today, at first I just wanted to make small talk because you're my best friend's sister. But when you said you are Granger, I kept talking to you because, well, I finally got the chance. While I never hated you, my Father is still very much a supremacist and I didn't want to risk disownment for a conversation that may or may not have evolved into more."

She blushed when he called her "baby" and the blush only deepened as he was speaking.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"That I've had a crush on you for some time? That's exactly what I'm saying, Miss Malfoy."

He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss get knuckles. One thing she had to admit was that Blaise Zabini was a charmer. She didn't know if she completely believed him, but after the events of the last twenty hours or so, she was ready to believe that black was white and up was down.

"Now, come Cassi or your brother will castrate me. I promised him I'd make sure you're okay and bring you to class as soon as possible and we've already took our sweet time talking."

xxxXXXxxx

The first week as Cassiopeia Malfoy has been a blur to her. Between getting to know her brother, resisting Blaise's attempts to flirt with her and trying to make peace with Ron, she had hardly any time to really think about all this.

The meeting with her parents was a bit chaotic to say the least. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were thrilled to have their daughter back and in spite what Draco told her about them not being affectionate, Narcissa tried to smother her with embrace and was utterly shocked when Hermione flinched away. It wasn't until she reminded them of who she was that they understood.

They had a lengthy talk about their past encounters and what was going to happen now. Malfoys were sorry for the way they treated her but didn't seem too keen on changing their views on muggleborns. They all agreed to try and work out their differences. Hermione also agreed to come to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Lucius and Narcissa were glad to see that Hermione and Draco really hit it off and were getting along fine. All in all she supposed the meeting went as good as it could.

Her new and old classmates as well as some teachers were another issue. Some of the Gryffindors apparently shared Ron's views on the matter, which hurt her greatly. When Dean Thomas sneered at her when passing her in the corridor one day, she felt her heart break. She might be a snake now, but she still loved her former housemates. And while most of the teachers didn't treat her any differently, they were classes where you could feel the difference. Snape, who was currently a DADA Professor, for example, finally started noticing her hand, let her answer the questions and awarded Slytherin house points. Since they shared DADA lessons with Gryffindors, every time that happened, Ron would hiss at her.

Slytherins were clearly conflicted about how to treat her. She went from their most hated Mudblood to a twin to their prince in a blink of an eye and it wasn't sitting right with them at all. Some of them tried to apologize for their past behavior, hoping to befriend the newest asset to their house, but Hermione told them that if they are only sorry because she's a pureblood now and not because they feel bad about looking down at someone for being muggleborn, they could shove their apologies up their arses. Her brother and Blaise laughed every time she did that and congratulated her on putting the snakes in their place and knocking them off of their high hippogriffs.

Now she was sitting at Slytherin table for breakfast with her brother and Blaise, when Ron approached her, followed by Ginny and Harry. He didn't speak though, just stood there looking at her with a smirk he tried to hide without success.

"Ron?"

"Look. I don't know if I can be friends with you any longer, but I still wanted to apologize for being a dick to you this past week."

She could see it in his eyes that he didn't really mean it and assumed it was Molly and Ginny who made him say it. It hurt but after this last week she guessed this was the best she would get. She nodded her head and Ron felt excused and free to leave and that's exactly what he did. Ginny and Harry stayed behind and waited till redhead was out of earshot before speaking.

"Sorry about him, 'Mione" said Ginny "mom and I tried to talk some sense into him, but he won't listen."

"Even Dumbledore tried to talk to him when he learned about the way he treats you but he just ignored it."

Hermione sighed. "It's alright you guys. I didn't expect him to change his mind anyway. We all know how he feels about the Malfoy family."

At that Draco, who's been listening to the whole exchange, joined their conversation.

"Look, I will try to stand your company because you're Cassi's friends, but I want Weasel away from her. Is that clear?"

In the past week she and Draco had a discussion about her friends and his friends and they agreed to put in some effort and be civil with them. Draco even joined them when they had a picnic at the Black Lake and Hermione in turn let herself be dragged into Slytherin Quidditch practice.

"Clear as day, Malfoy. We were going to keep him away anyway." Ginny winked at the blonde and she and Harry went back to Gryffindor table.

Out of all her friends, Ginny was the first to warm up to Draco. They weren't friends by any means, but they were as friendly as members of families with a long lasting feud could be. Hermione was glad that her friends were giving Malfoy a chance. She couldn't stand it if they tried to make her choose. And she feared they wouldn't understand her choice. She discovered that she loved Draco dearly. She wasn't sure where that came from, but she supposed it had something to do with them being twins and what not.

Blaise was another surprise. She still didn't know if she believed him when he told her she had a crush on her while she was still Hermione Granger or if he was just flirting with her because she was a pureblood princess now, but he was being a perfect gentleman and even carried her satchel for her, which annoyed Draco who was being overprotective about his twin.

This time wasn't any different. When the three of them stood up to go to their classes, Blaise took her bag before she could even protest and just winked at her when he saw her disapproving look. She rolled her eyes at him and watched as Draco was trying to mask his irritation at his friends behavior.

"I hope you aren't sad about Weasley's behavior, Princess" said Blaise while they were walking down the halls. She tried to tell him time and time again not to call her Princess, but he would only stick his tongue out at her with a grin and continue, dismissing her words. "He's a prat, he doesn't deserve your friendship. You're better than that."

Hermione sighed and massaged her temples trying to stop a headache she felt was coming. Ever since her identity has been revealed, she constantly got headaches. He planned to go to Madam Pomfrey if the trend continued. "I know. But we've been friends for years."

"If he turned against you just because your name changed, he wasn't a really good friend, now was he?"

She slapped her twin's arm and sighed again. He was right of course, she knew it but she still had a hard time admitting it to herself.

xxxXXXxxx

After she was done with the classes for the day, she decided to pay Madam Pomfrey a visit. The headache she got was the worst so far and she felt it might be more sinister than a simple migraine, especially with everything that happened recently. Draco, being overprotective as he's been all week, wouldn't hear of not going with her, so now the two of them were on their way to Hospital Wing.

Luckily for them it was almost empty, save for a first year sleeping in one of the beds. Hermione didn't like to talk about herself when there were other people listening.

"Mister and Miss Malfoy, is something wrong?" Hermione winced slightly. The Matron had a loud voice that really didn't help her state.

Draco seeing and sensing her discomfort decided to take the wheel. Not that he knew what the wheel was. "Cassi has been having headaches ever since that day her identity was revealed and the glamour broken. At first we thought it was due to all the stress, but she's been feeling considerably worse today. We fear it might be something more."

"I see…" the Mediwitch said slowly, already calculating the possibilities in her head. "Help her to the bed here, Mister Malfoy, if you would please."

When Hermione was settled down and given a bit of Dreamless Sleep, Draco was shoved aside to make room for the older witch to poke and prod and cast diagnostic spells at his twin from every angle. Draco just watched and hoped it was nothing serious but Matron's furrowed brows did nothing to soothe his anxiety.

After what felt like hours but must've been no longer than thirty minutes, Madam Pomfrey huffed and waved her wand above Hermione. There was a flash of white light that the blonde witch seemed to absorb, before it disappeared completely and in turn something resembling a dark cloud started leaving her body. The Mediwitch caught a bit of the weird substance in a vial and corked it before hiding it in one of her apron pockets.

When everything seemed to calm down, Hermione's color started to return a bit to her cheeks but with Malfoy paleness it was easy to miss. Finally Madam Pomfrey woke Hermione up.

"Your magic was bound, but started fighting the bounds when the glamour placed on you was broken which caused your headaches. My best guess is that both were placed by the same wizard or witch and when one was broken, the other was weakened. I managed to free your magic but I'm afraid I'll have to keep you in Hospital Wing for few days while your magical core gets used to this new amount of powers."

Hermione seemed shocked but Draco was furious. Binding someone's magic was not only illegal but dangerous and vile. It could even make someone a Squib if you weren't careful. To think someone would do this to his sister. He wanted to scream, kick things and curse someone, but he had to keep his mask in place. His sister sensed his anger though and took his hand in his, looking him straight in the eye. She didn't have to say anything, they hardly had to use words between them, he just knew that she appreciated him being angry on her behalf but that she wanted him to calm down. He could almost hear her voice in his head telling him everything was alright.

"I think I'll go owl our parents. They have right to know something like this has happened to Cassi."

And without another word he left the Hospital Wing jinxing everyone who crossed his way to vent his frustration.

**A/N I'm anxious to know what you think about all this. Second chapter should be here soon, as my muse currently doesn't even let me sleep and causes me to write non-stop. So you will know who stole Hermione as a kid and what she's gonna do about it. One thing for sure - my Hermione might be a bit sensitive at the moment, but she's still very much Hermione Granger and she will not sit idly and let someone who hurt her walk the Earth without paying for his wrongs. So if you think my Hermione is a bit too mushy right now, give her time to heal from the shock of all this ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Told you chapter 2 would be up soon. I hope you'll find it enjoyable. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed so far! **

Hogwarts' students have seen many things over the years, but Lucius Malfoy storming into school, his magic crackling around him, his wife in tow, was definitely one of the most terrifying things on the list. Lord and Lady Malfoy passed the corridors quickly until they reached Hospital Wing. Hermione jumped few inches off the bed in shock and looked at her parents.

"Mr Mal… Lucius. Narcissa. What's wrong?"

They agreed Hermione could call them by their given names until, if ever, she was comfortable calling them mum and dad (or Father and Mother when they were in public). Narcissa rushed to her bed and placed her palm on Hermione's forehead then on her cheeks.

"Oh, honey, thank Merlin you're okay. We were so scared. Unbinding magic is as dangerous as binding it. If we find the bastard who did this, he'll pay."

Hermione was still not used to seeing this caring side to people who she believed until recently to be devil incarnate, but she smiled at the woman as to not hurt her feelings. While Narcissa hovered over her bed making sure she was fine and asking her about her first week as a Slytherin, Lucius found Madam Pomfrey.

"We want to know who did this to our daughter. Magic like that always leaves a mark. A signature if you will. We want it tested."

Madam Pomfrey clearly was not comfortable to be spoken to in such a manner, but she nodded.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy. I've already started on testing the residue magic."

Lucius shook his head. "We want it tested at St. Mungos."

The Matron looked as if she wanted to protest but Lucius' cold stare forced her to nod. "I'll send it to them right away."

"See that you do."

When the Mediwitch left, Lucius turned to his daughter and send her a small fatherly smile. It unnerved her a bit but she tried her best to hide the feeling and instead grinned at him. He approached her bed and took her hand in his.

"How are you feeling? How have you been?"

She repeated what she just finished telling Narcissa - that she felt okay, just a bit tired and then told them both all about her first week. About Ron and Professor Snape, about putting Slytherins in their place which earned her a laugh, about Blaise, leaving out that he allegedly liked her as a Granger. It took her a bit but when she finished, her parents were smiling.

"I'm glad you're not taking Slytherin shite at face value." Said Lucius and she had to stop herself from giggling both at what he said and the fact that he just cussed. "Oh, don't look so happy. Slytherins are great but they're as fake as they can get sometimes. I'd be wary about that Zabini boy if I were you, daughter."

Next to him Narcissa nodded. "Oh yes. Don't get us wrong, Blaise is a great kid, good friend with your brother he is, but as the only not betrothed Pureblood witch, I'd be careful about boys, dear. Especially Slytherins."

"Not betrothed?"

Her question was answered by Lucius. "Betrothals are a long standing tradition in our circle. As you know, we care about keeping our bloodline pure and so do other families. Arranged marriages are a way to ensure this." Before Hermione could protest, Lucius held up his hand. "I know you don't agree with our ways, Cassiopeia, but you can't really change them either. If it will ease your mind, just know that we have no intentions to arrange a marriage for you. We realize you would never agree to that and will let you decide on your own."

Now that was a surprise. She expected to be treated like any other pureblood daughter, but instead their making an exception for her. It made her feel that Malfoy really cared about her and would rather let some issues go than risk losing her over their differences. This thought alone caused her to launch herself at Lucius and hug him tight. He went stiff at first but after few seconds wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Thank you, Dad." Was all Hermione said and still being wrapped in Lucius' embrace she missed the silent exchange of happiness between her parents. When she finally pulled away, something occured to her. "Is Draco betrothed to someone?"

"Astoria Greengrass." Came from the doorway where Draco stood leaning against the door.

Hermione frowned. "And do you like her?"

"She's not that bad, but we don't really know each other. And before you ask - yes, I'm planning to go through with this betrothal."

They were looking at each other, once again talking without using words. He knew that she wanted to know why he let their parents decide for him and she knew that he tried to tell her that neither of them can change it. Finally Hermione spoke again.

"I don't like it. Not one bit."

"I didn't expect you to, that's why I didn't tell you anything earlier."

At that Hermione threw a pillow at him which he easily caught and threw right back at her, hitting her in the face. "Draco!" was shouted by both their parents and he looked apologetic. He didn't really mean for the pillow to hit her and one look at her assured him she knew and wasn't angry about that.

The topic of betrothals was dropped for now and the four of them started talking about different things. Hermione wanted to know more about life at the Malfoy Manor and their parents wanted to know about her childhood with the Grangers. Once again Hermione was surprised when Malfoys asked about muggle side of things looking genuinely interested and going as far as praising muggle creativity for living without magic.

Draco wanted to know more about movies and she promised him that if he wanted to and their parents didn't mind she would take him to movie theater over Christmas holidays. As it turned out Narcissa and Lucius not only did not mind, but they wanted to go as well.

When the visiting hours were over Hermione found herself sad to see her family go. Lucius and Narcissa promised to write and Draco just told her he would visit her so much, she would get tired of seeing him, which she doubted. In the last week they were basically joined at the hip. She barely could remember what it was like not having her twin around or even knowing she had one.

She was annoyed at whoever stole her as a child and bound her magic. She did not regret the childhood she had had with Grangers up until they died in the car crash this summer, but she could see how much heartache her disappearance caused her biological parents and she hated missing sixteen years of having a twin.

Malfoys also explained to her more clearly why binding one's magic was illegal and how it could be dangerous to the victim. If too much magic was bound it could render the person a Squib or even kill them. Unbinding the magic was also potentially lethal if there was a lot of powers bound as the person's core wouldn't have time to expand enough to accomodate all of the power immediately. That's why it was rare for a victim of binding to get unbinded unless necessary.

She swore to herself that if she ever found the person who was responsible for her kidnapping, she would seek justice. If it wasn't for Madam Pomfrey she would've died. According to the Mediwitch if they didn't come when they did, the magic would unbind itself eventually and cause her core to implode. As it was, Hermione had to swallow few potions to help her core expand and she had to be checked at least five times a day to make sure everything was going as it should. Because she was very much still in danger.

The letter she got week earlier didn't say who did all of this - the person writing the letter apparently took an Unbreakable Vow to protect this person's identity. She was never even supposed to know the truth but according to the sender there was a loophole in the Vow that allowed them to write the letter and get it sent to her after their death.

The person who wrote the letter said that they were aware of all this because they accidentally overheard a discussion on the matter. The culprit was a friend of theirs or so they said. They were forced to take the Vow or they would be killed for knowing the information. But whoever was guilty of all this clearly wasn't prepared to have to silence someone and their wording of the Vow was lax. It said that the person could not reveal what had happened as long as they were alive.

Hermione had already started on reading recent obituaries and researching everyone who had died, namely who they associated themselves with, trying to find someone, anyone who would fit the profile. It had to be someone quite powerful to cast a glamour and bind like that and with enough connections in both Wizarding and Muggle worlds to get Hermione on the Hogwarts list of students but also to forge her Muggle birth certificate. So far she didn't get a hit, but she didn't plan on giving up. She had a strong gut feeling that it was someone she already knew and she usually trust her gut.

xxxXXXxxx

When a bit over two weeks later Hermione was finally released from the Hospital Wing, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently the amount of magic bound was enormous and it's taken quite some time for her core to accomodate all of it. They also had to make sure it was safe for Hermione to use magic after that. She was checked by few St Mungos' Healers and at last she was deemed ready to resume her education with a warning that she would feel the difference and should train in her own time to control all of her powers.

When everyone was happy to have Hermione back, the witch herself wasn't so excited about all this. She wanted to talk to Draco and her parents on a theory she came up with and she didn't like it one bit. When she asked Draco how she could talk with them outside the castle but not by an owl, he suggested for them all to meet next weekend during their first Hogsmeade trip. One letter exchange later everything was arranged and they were to meet in Kapi's - a shabby bar nobody visits. She refused talking in Three Broomsticks and didn't like the idea of Hog's Head. She figured out who the owner was and getting out of Dumbledore's earshot was the whole point of meeting outside Hogwarts.

She was also glad that her twin was Draco Malfoy, who often gave her a run for her money in classes, because his notes were almost as meticulous as her own and they had similar thought process which made them easy to understand for her and she wasn't behind in her studies at all. Of course she couldn't practice new spells while in Hospital Wing so she was a bit anxious about her practical skills but she discovered that with her magic unbound she got all of the spells on her first try.

Harry, who visited her in Hospital Wing few times was furious that someone almost killed her like that and promised to help however he could with finding the perpetrator. But Hermione was worried what his reaction would be if her theory was proven right. She didn't fill him in yet on what she thought, just told him that she had a hunch and was doing more digging to find out if it was plausible or not.

They also did talk about Malfoys. While Harry wasn't ready to trust them, he was glad they were getting along and that they cared about Hermione. He also did mention that he found this new dynamic between Hermione and Draco hilarious. Said that it was almost like having Fred and George back in school but instead of pranks they handed out sarcasm and intrigue. When she thought about it, it seemed true enough. The more time the twins spent together, the better their connection was. They finished each other sentences more often and they understood each other perfectly without words.

Another dynamic change was between her and Blaise. After her conversation with her parents, Hermione decided to just ask Blaise about his intentions regarding her. To her surprise, Blaise was already prepared for that and, before she could say anything, swallowed a vial of Veritaserum and asked her to ask him all of her pressing questions.

What she learned was that he was honest the very first day when he told her her had a crush on her when she was still Hermione Granger and that he could care less about her blood status but was glad she was a Malfoy because he didn't have to hide his admiration for her. When she asked him again about his intentions, he replied that he'd love to court her and propose to her in the future but he understood if she didn't want that.

She got a bit teary-eyed during this conversation, moved that someone would care about her so much in such a way. She decided she would let Blaise court her, as he called it, but warned him that she wasn't ready for a fully blown relationship. He just nodded and said he would let her be in charge of their relationship and wouldn't push her into anything she wasn't ready for.

When asked why the Veritaserum, he just shrugged and said that he knew she wouldn't believe him any other way, since he was a Slytherin and they were known for deception and that she's been lied to enough so he wanted to be honest with her on whatever it was she wanted to know.

So now she no longer protested about him carrying her bag and stopped fighting him over the whole 'Princess' thing. They've also made plans for a date after her meeting with her parents in Hogsmeade.

xxxXXXxxx

The few days leading up to the Hogsmeade weekend were uneventful at best. Hermione easily fell back into her old routine of schoolwork and research, making sure she also had enough time for her friends, brother and Blaise, who didn't really fit into either category but she wasn't confident in calling him a boyfriend either.

She was a bit nervous when it was almost time to meet Lucius and Narcissa and Draco was trying his best to calm her down even though he didn't know what it was that she wanted to talk about, so when the two of them entered Kapi's he was a bit anxious himself, fearing it might be something bad.

Their parents were already there, waiting with a glass of firewhiskey for Draco and a bottle of Butterbeer for Hermione. She was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot to ask how they knew what she preferred. After all the small talk about school and her recovery was done it was time for Hermione to drop the bombshell.

"I think it was Dumbledore who stole me away and that he intended to turn me into a Squib." She said it all on one breath and so fast she wasn't even sure if they understood her but the look of shock on their faces told her they did. Lucius was the first one to come about.

"What makes you think that?"

"I've been looking at the obituaries from around the time I got the letter, looking for the clue as to who the sender might be to get me closer to the culprit. Well, to be honest I didn't get any hits until after I started suspecting Dumbledore, but after I did, I searched for anyone with ties to him who died recently. There was a hit. Amelia Bones, who was killed in a Death Eaters raid around the end of summer. Of course that's not enough proof, but it's plausible enough. Amelia as the head of MLE would be savvy enough to figure out a loophole in the Vow and as a member of Order, I'm sure she wouldn't stand by child kidnapping."

She took a break to catch a breath - she was still talking fairly fast, and as she was about to continue Lucius cut in.

"Amelia Bones was never killed by Death Eaters. There weren't even any raids happening at the end of summer."

Hermione frowned at that. She was already going through all the possible reasons her death would be covered as a Death Eater attacks, when Narcissa broke her thought process.

"Why would you think he wanted to make you a Squib?"

"I asked Madam Pomfrey how much of my magic was bound. It was over eighty percent. Eighty percent. In a lesser wizard that would be enough to leave them with not enough magic to conjure water, but apparently I've got so much power that I was top of the class using only fifteen percent of my potential. It was also another reason why I think it might be Dumbledore. If someone wanted me a Squib they wouldn't bother figuring out a way to get me to Hogwarts list as Hermione Granger. From what I've read in Hogwarts: A History, there's a list, or a book if you will, that automatically records the birth of magical children and their letters are actually prepared at that moment. But as the Ministry was aware of my accidental magic - there was an incident that required Obliviators - he couldn't not get me to Hogwarts. And the only person who could've just write a letter to Hermione Granger years after the letter was supposed to be written, was Dumbledore."

Everyone was silent after that, absorbing the information they've been given. The silence was broken by Lucius.

"Our Lord wishes to meet with you, Cassiopeia."

Her eyes went wide as saucers. "Why?"

"He didn't say and I didn't press the matter as Dark Lord is not the most patient person and doesn't like being asked questions."

"Well, that only makes it more curious. I'm sure Voldemort is aware of my reputation as a swot who asks lots of questions."

When she said his name Draco flinched next to her, Narcissa dropped her tea and Lucius narrowed his eyes and hissed but she really didn't expect any better.

"I warned him and I also told him that being a Gryffindor for five years rubbed off on you. He only said he's aware but he had things he needs to talk to you about. I'd advise you to accept his invitation and not to call him by his name when you meet him."

Hermione sighed. "I really don't see why he would want to meet me, but I don't suppose declining would be the safest thing to do. I'll go. When?"

"During Halloween feast. Wards on the castle are weaker at that time to let the ghosts and guests through and it will be enough for Our Lord to connect the fireplace of Slytherin Common Room to his via Floo Network safely. You'll wait until everyone leaves for the Feast, activate the Floo and go to 'Malfoy French Summer House, Dark Lord's Study'."

"He's residing at your summer house?"

Draco had to roll his eyes at that and cut in. "I warned you she always asks about the least significant things."

Lucius sighed, exasperated. "That you did, son. That you did. Any other questions, Cassiopeia? Important ones?"

"Do I have to address him 'my lord'?"

"I'm afraid you do."

Hermione nodded. She was not looking forward to any of this, but she couldn't help feeling curious as to why Voldemort would ask for her.

xxxXXXxxx

They spent one more hour with the Malfoys until they had to attend to their business elsewhere. They said their goodbyes, Narcissa hugging Hermione and making her promise she'll be careful while meeting the Dark Lord. After they left, Draco excorted Hermione to Three Broomsticks where she was supposed to meet with Blaise for their date.

Blaise was already there, handful of roses in his hands which he handed to Hermione as soon as she approached him. When she sat down, he went to order their drinks and dinner.

"So how did the meeting with your parents go? Are you getting along alright? I know you guys had a rough start."

"Oh, they're okay. I mean. I still don't agree with some of their ideals, but we're slowly getting over our differences. You know that they made me swear I won't give any of their elves clothes when I'm at the Manor?" Blaise laughed. "That's not funny! When they saw that I'm not so thrilled about it, they summoned one of their elves and he lectured me. An elf lectured me, for goodness' sake!"

Blaise was laughing so hard now, some of the other patrons were looking at them confused. Hermione finally casted Muffliato, a spell Harry shared with her recently. She wasn't a big fan of using spells from shady sources, but desperate times and all that.

"Did you at least understand that most of the elves don't want to be free?"

"Yes, I did. But it still doesn't mean that wizards have to abuse them! When Lucius kicked the elf for calling me a dunce, I almost left the bar."

They dropped the house elves subject quickly and started talking about all kinds of things. Hermione was careful not to slip up about her upcoming meeting with Voldemort. She trusted Blaise, but she didn't want him to know that little bit of information. She didn't even know if she was allowed to talk about it to anyone.

Hermione had to admit she was having the time of her life. Blaise was an excellent conversation partner and as it turned out he was quite well read so they never run out of topics. They didn't even notice how much time flew by, until Madam Rosmerta informed them that they should go, cause Hogwarts gates would be closing in twenty minutes. The two of them left a pretty generous tip and left the establishment.

xxxXXXxxx

The next few days she considered if she should talk to Harry about her suspicions regarding Dumbledore or the fact that Voldemort requested to speak with her. Just when she decided it would be safer to keep it to herself, Harry cornered her in the corridor and basically dragged her into an empty classroom before he began to shout.

"You're meeting Voldemort? Are you mental? He will probably kill you as soon as he sees you!"

Hermione sighed and warded the classroom disappointed that Harry didn't even think of that.

"Weren't you supposed to occlude your mind from Voldemort, Harry?"

The boy narrowed her eyes at her, his anger clearly rising.

"Don't try to change the topic, Hermione. Tell me what the heck were you thinking?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighed again and gestured for Harry to sit in one of the chairs before doing the same.

"Before I tell you anything, Harry, I have to know. Did you tell Dumbledore about this?"

"Didn't get a chance. He's out of castle again."

"Good. I don't want him knowing. I don't trust him. I have a pretty strong suspicion, no, I'm sure that he's the one who stole me from Malfoys and bound my magic and I think he intended for me to be a Squib."

She told him everything she told Malfoys, including the information Lucius gave her, that Amelia was never targeted by Death Eaters and she did not die in a raid. She told him that Voldemort asked for her via Lucius, but left out when or how she would be meeting him.

"As you probably know, telling Voldemort to bugger off is not the safest option, especially if I am to be spending Christmas outside the castle. I'm also curious as to why he would seek to talk with me."

Harry really looked overwhelmed by everything he learned.

"Harry, I'm begging you, don't tell Dumbledore any of this. I didn't even want you to know because of how close Dumbledore is keeping you to himself. I don't feel safe around him anymore."

Harry nodded but she wasn't entirely sure if he even heard her at this point. He looked dumbfounded, his mouth moving as if he was trying to say something, but no sound came out. It took him a while to come about but he calmed down eventually and promised Hermione not to say anything to Dumbledore and even promised to work on his occlumency so the Headmaster couldn't just get the information out of his head. He couldn't entirely believe his mentor to be able to do such a thing, but he had to admit Hermione's theory was strong. And he reluctantly agreed that refusing Voldemort's request was quite a death wish.

Hermione hugged him tightly before they split up and promised him to be careful and that she wouldn't get herself killed.

xxxXXXxxx

Halloween was approaching fast and Hermione didn't like that one bit. She confessed to Narcissa she was nervous about her meeting with the Dark Lord. She was afraid she crossed the line when she didn't get answer for two days, but was relieved to see her family owl one morning just few days before end of October. Her parents suggested that she talk with her Godfather and so, Hermione was now standing outside his office, gathering courage to knock. She was just about to do it, when the door opened to reveal Professor Snape.

"Are you gonna come in, or were you planning on standing there all night, Miss Malfoy?"

Hermione's cheeks reddened at being caught as she entered his office.

"I got a letter from your parents that you might seek me out due to your upcoming audience with the Dark Lord."

Hermione nodded and swallowed audibly before speaking. "Did you tell Headmaster about it?"

"No, I did not. Your parents briefed me in on your theory. I might be duty bound to him, but I won't risk the wellbeing of my godchildren."

She nodded again, biting her lower lip.

"Miss Malfoy, as I understand you have silne questions, so if you would please ask them."

"Ah, yes, of course. I just… I'm not sure how should I act around Voldemort. I don't want to act like his follower, because we all know, I'm not one."

"I think you can just be yourself as long as you're not being overly Gryffindor. If there's one thing the Dark Lord does not tolerate, it's Gryffindors. Why do you think there's only one i his ranks and he still is treated like a house elf?"

Hermione wanted to say something about Peter not deserving to even be a house elf, but she decided to stay on topic. "So no cheek then? Or doing something incredibly brash?"

"That's right. The Dark Lord is not stupid, he knows you're not on his side and that you're too stubborn to act like his follower even if it was a matter of life and death. But he's still impatient so testing his limits is never a good idea."

"And I have to address him 'my lord'." It was not a question, but Snape nodded nonetheless.

They spent another half an hour discussing her attitude, contingency plan in case everything went wrong and even what she should wear to please Voldemort enough to not to want to kill her. It was a lot of informations and planning but when she finally left Snape's office, she felt better. Less nervous. She now knew what to expect and she was ready to escape if she was in danger. Hermione also promised to visit Snape more often to make up for the time Her couldn't be a Godfather for her. He acted like he didn't want her to visit but she could see in his eyes that he was happy that he was being given a chance.

Honestly before her visit Hermione didn't know what to expect from Snape. She did talk with Draco about him, asked what kind of Godfather he was and how it felt to grow up with him in his life. She could see that her twin was very fond of the grumpy Professor even when he was describing him as a 'cold git''. According to Draco, Snape never showed much love for Draco but he was always there when needed and he didn't need to say that he cared for Draco to know it. She listened to Draco telling her how this one time, when he was six, he accidentally fell into a cauldron full of Amortentia and how he had a strong crush on Professor Snape until the Potion Master finished antidote.

Now that she talked to Snape herself, she could understand what Draco meant. It was clear as day that the man would sacrifice his own life for their good even if he did call her a dunderhead two or three times during their discussion. The sole fact that he agreed to talk to her even though everyone knew he hated being asked questions, spoke volumes to her and she found herself warming up to the 'bat of the dungeons'.

xxxXXXxxx

Before she knew it it was Halloween and her anxiety reached a whole new level. Draco was constantly trying to calm her down, both verbally and using their twin connection as they started calling it. Harry kept glancing in her direction. He still didn't know exactly when she was supposed to meet Voldemort but looking at her pale face he felt safe in guessing. Even Blaise sensed that something was bothering her even if he didn't know what it was.

She couldn't eat and paid little attention in class. She kept repeating everything Snape told her to herself to the point where Draco almost snapped at her during Arithmancy and as soon as the class was finished he took Hermione to an empty class and warded it.

"Look, Cassi, I know you're nervous but you're also distracting me. I can sense your fear and I can hear little snippets of the list you keep saying over and over in your head. You don't listen to the lectures anyway, so go, feign sickness and stay in the dorm. It will also be a good cover up for your absence during the Feast."

He only looked a bit angry and definitely more concerned. Hermione also knew he was a scholar so she understood his irritation. She nodded her head and bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to disturb you during classes. You're right. I'm going to Bed, please tell Professor Snape, I'm not feeling well."

Draco hugged Hermione tight and promised her everything will be alright and that he'll check in with her before the Feast. He them unwarded the classroom and left, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

She came back to her dorm and taking advantage of other girls' absence, dressed up for the upcoming meeting. She figured out it would look suspicious if she were to get ready with other girls just so she can bail on the Feast so instead she decided to be ready and hide her attire under a bathrobe.

Once she was all dressed up, she cast glamour charm to hide her makeup and hopped into her bed. It wasn't long until Daphne, Tracy and Pansy joined her in the room. Daphne asked Hermione if she was feeling better and seemed disappointed that Hermione decided to miss the Feast, while Pansy looked like she just got the best present ever. Tracy was neutral and just wished Hermione to feel better soon before she joined the other girls in getting ready.

It was another few hours before the three girls left the dorm. Hermione waited another fifteen minutes before she started in the direction of the Common Room, making sure that it was empty. When she entered she was surprised to be hugged but she recognized her twin's scent and relaxed into his embrace.

"Promise me you'll come back. I just got you back, I can't lose you again."

She hugged him tighter and nodded into his chest.

"Of course I'll come back to you, Draco. Go, enjoy the Feast and I'll see you tomorrow morning." When he was hesitant to let go of her she smirked up at him with the Malfoy smirk that seemed to come naturally to her. "Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince would go all soft on his twin sister. Really Draco, I'll be fine. Let go of me so I'm not late to the meeting with the psychopathic madman."

That seemed to do the trick as Draco immediately took a step backwards, mumbled 'good luck' to her and left the Common Room. Hermione knew it was time. She took off her bathrobe and canceled the glamours. She was wearing a cream elegant dress that reached her ankles. It was Muggle and it was supposed to be a statement that she might be a Pureblood now but she still was raised by Muggles. She just hoped that her Godfather wouldn't find out about this or he just might kill her himself for being so stupid.

She finally took a handful of Floo Powder she got from Snape, threw it into the fireplace and after one last calming breath she stepped in.

**A/N We're meeting the Dark Lord in chapter 3. What do you think he wants with Hermione? Will Hermione even listen to him? I'm not telling you anything yet, you'll have to wait and see :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so so so sorry that this chapter is so late, but my muse decided to completely change the direction I was going with this fanfic and hence this chapter took longer to write. I hope it's still enjoyable.**

She exited the fireplace and shook the soot from her dress before looking around. The room was a small study with bookcases lining every wall, door on her left side and desk on the right. There were two armchairs in front of the fire. Seeing as she was currently alone in the room, she let herself sit on one of the armchairs and scan the books on the nearest shelf. Her fingers itched to touch some of the tomes as there was a lot of ancient and rare books. Most of them clearly Dark but she's never discarded a good book because it was considered 'dark'.

Hermione was just about to stand up and get a book to read, when Voldemort entered. It was her first time seeing the Dark Lord in flesh and a shiver run down her spine. He looked every part as terrifying as Harry described him at the of the fourth year with one small exception being his eyes. While Harry described them as red and glowing the one she saw now were more on the maroon side.

"Miss Malfoy, welcome."

Even his voice didn't quite match Harry's description. It was hissing and higher than average male voice but it wasn't as cold as Harry said it was.

She stood up and did a little courtesy while saying "My Lord."

Voldemort smirked at her and gestured for her to sit.

"Let's not pretend, Miss Malfoy. You're not on my side, there's not reason to call me your Lord."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Ah, yesss. You see I have informations that you would find most interesting, Missss Malfoy."

Hermione frowned. Why would the Dark Lord himself be willing give her any information? Especially if he knows she doesn't support him even if she doesn't trust Dumbledore anymore.

"You see, it's the last bit. You don't trust Dumbledore anymore. I would, of course, welcome you in my midst but I'm sure, you wouldn't join me no matter what. But you leaving Dumbledore isss quite enough for me. Without him, Potter won't be able to do hisss bidding or he may even leave Dumbledore asss well. Ssso, what do you say, Miss Malfoy? You want to hear what I want to pass onto you?"

Dang, Hermione forgot that she was dealing with a Master Legilimens. She still nodded her head. There were too many questions and she would accept answers from any source she could find, even if it meant Voldemort himself. Shite, she called him by his name.

At that the Dark Lord, the darkest wizard alive laughed. Not an evil cackle but a full blown laugh.

"I forgot how delightful Gryffindors can be. Do not worry, I am not planning on harming you."

"Would you mind retreating from my head? I have nothing to hide from you, but I'd still like to have my thoughts for myself."

Oh, if Snape heard about it he would definitely Avada her herself. She was supposed not to act like a brash Gryffindor and yet here she was demanding something off the Dark Lord.

"My apologies, Miss Malfoy. Now where were we? Ah yes. Lucius tells me you suspect Dumbledore of being the one to kidnap you as a child?"

Hermione nodded. Honestly though it was more than suspicion at this point, she was certain of it. Voldemort continued.

"He also told me about the binds placed on your magic. Apparently St Mungos couldn't find a match for the magical signature left on the residue magic collected by your school Mediwitch."

Now that Hermione didn't know, but found curious. She felt a bit stupid for forgetting about the tests and not following up on the results, but at least she knew now.

"I must admit, I was curious about it. Did Dumbledore do it and if so, why? So I used my connections and got my hands on Madam Bones' diary. It was a long shot since no one is sure if she was the one to send you the letter, but it proved to be a great source of information." He handed Hermione a small notebook.

Years of perfecting her research technique caused her to find the appropriate part of the diary almost immediately. It was all there. After Amelia took the Vow, the old coot explained everything to her. He did do it with the help of Dobby the house elf, who stole her from her crib and handed her to the Headmaster. He bound her magic, sure that the girl would be a Squib and gave her to a Muggle family who couldn't have their own children. He even modified their memory, so they believed that this few months old girl was theirs, that they named her Hermione and they didn't remember ever meeting Albus Dumbledore.

His reasoning for why he did it though. That was something else altogether. It was well known in Pureblood circles that Malfoy family only ever produced sons which led to formation of a legend that were a girl born to this House, she would be very powerful indeed, to break a curse like that while in the womb. Dumbledore suspected that Voldemort would be back and so when Narcissa and Lucius announced the birth of their twins, he decided to take care of the problem. He didn't need another powerful enemy, raised to worship the Dark Lord.

The only reason Amelia was able to write it all in her diary was another loophole in the Vow. But Hermione stopped reading, not interested in the loophole at all. She was crying and her magic was crackling around her. She almost forgot that Voldemort was in the room with her, until she heard him sigh and a few seconds later she had a handkerchief thrusted into one hand and vial of Calming Draught into the other. She thanked the wizard, drank the content of the vial and cleaned her face.

"This is… eye opening, but that's not why you summoned me. You asked for me before Lucius knew of my theory. What is it that you really want from me?"

"I wanted to ask your opinion on one matter."

"Why? You have Severus, he's intelligent and highly logical."

"He might be, but we both know who's side he's really on and I don't want this information to land in Dumbledore's hands. Not yet at least."

Hermione was a little shocked to hear that Voldemort knew of Snape's loyalty to the Light. Well, mostly shocked he was still alive. Judging by a snicker from the Lord Snakeface he was listening to her thoughts again. He's frowning now. Well, she could get more creative with her nicknames so if they bother him that much, he should just leave her mind alone.

"Fine. But I'm not helping you murder or attack anyone."

"Of course. I want to withdraw from the war. I've had over a decade to think about it, while I was roaming as a mere spirit. While I'm still holding onto my ideals, I've realised that it's impossible to force them on the wizarding population. An outright war would most likely lead to a lose. I also don't want to spill any more magical blood."

"If you don't want to cause another war, why are there still Death Eaters out there killing and terrorizing people?"

"They're ecstatic to have me back. Most of them are deranged people, Miss Malfoy. They assumed that my coming back means they can finally go back to what they love the most, causing pain. I let it slide for a while, but started punishing those responsible for orchestrating the raids in the last few months."

"Department of Mysteries fiasco was orchestrated by you."

"It was. But it was never supposed to be a battle. I did not expect Potter to come with backup and it was not my people who fired the first curse. All I meant to do, was to obtain the Prophecy. I died once because of it, I wanted to hear it, all of it. Seeing as none of you died during the battle, you should be able to deduct that my Death Eaters were instructed not to kill anyone."

"Sirius died that day. Bellatrix killed him."

Voldemort appeared surprised. Hermione furrowed her brows. It didn't make any sense to her. Adults always taught them that Voldemort was the one who wanted the war to happen. Now she didn't know who to believe. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort were known for manipulation. The Dark Lord stopped her train of thoughts when he spoke again.

"Of course Bellatrix wouldn't admit to directly disobeying my orders. I was not aware of Black's death. If I'm not mistaken he was Potter's Godfather?"

Hermione nodded and Voldemort cursed. That was unnerving on so many levels.

"Dumbledore must be thrilled that he has another reason to stir the boy against me. 'He killed your parents and your Godfather Harry, he's evil'" Voldemort said in perfect imitation of Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice and scoffed.

"So…" Hermione decided to take the conversation back on track. "If it's not the war you want, what are your plans? And what do you expect from me?"

"A plan. I must admit that I do not know how to proceed. I'm aware that if I even attempted to cause a war my side would likely lose but I am also aware that I am a…" he looked as if he was looking for a word "for lack of a better term let's say I'm a criminal. If I wished to stop the conflict I would most likely be thrown in Azkaban and seeing as I am immortal that's not so tempting."

"So in short you want to stop the war but also escape paying for the last one?"

"I did pay for the last one, Miss Malfoy. Life as half a spirit is not an easy life. There were months when I wished I could just die instead. It's much worse than Azkaban, Cruciatus curse and Dementor's Kiss combined."

"Can I get some time to think about it and once I decide if I want to help you or if I even believe you, to come up with a plan? I might be the so called brightest witch of my age but I can't just snap my fingers and have a plan for how to liberate one of the most dangerous wizards the world has seen from Wizarding World's wrath."

Voldemort nodded. "We'll meet again during Christmas break. Your father knows how to contact me. I expect an answer by then, be it a plan or a you declining to help me. Do not worry, Miss Malfoy. There will be no repercussions if you decide I'm not trustworthy. Until then."

Hermione nodded her head and feeling dismissed she went back to the fireplace. Before she stepped in she chanced one last look around the room, stopping at some of the more interesting books and on Dark Lord himself. He noticed and smirked a bit.

"If you wished to peruse my vast book collection all you need was ask. If you see anything you would like to read, you can take it and return it via Lucius."

Her eyes lit up. She thanked him and did a quick lap around the shelves, picking few books she was most keen on reading before approaching the fireplace again. A thought struck her just as she was about to throw Floo Powder into the hearth.

"Is it okay with you if I talk to Harry about all this?"

"It is."

She nodded for the last time and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

xxxXXXxxx

"You're not going to just believe him, are you, Hermione? He killed my parents!"

"I know! You think I don't know this Harry? I know who he is and what he's done, but I don't know what to believe anymore. Who to believe. I used to believe Dumbledore and now I'm more than sure that he kidnapped me when I was but a babe and tried to make me a Squib! I used to think of Malfoys as devil incarnate and they turned out to be a loving, caring family even if they views are less than desirable. I used to believe Voldemort to be a tyrant who would kill if you looked at him funny and I still survived a discussion with him. I'm so confused Harry! I've been spiraling for the last few days. Everything just turned upside down and I'm caught in the middle of all this."

When she was finished she was breathing hard and on the verge of tears. It's been almost a week since her visit in Dark Lord's study. She's waited this long to talk to Harry because she wanted to have some opinion on the matter before broaching the subject but when she couldn't form one and Harry kept pushing her to talk to him she finally gave in deciding that maybe he'll help her make a choice. So far he was not helpful at all.

Harry appeared to take all of that in. She could see that he was as confused as he was if not more. While she always tried to take all of the information with a grain of salt, no matter the source, Harry worshipped Dumbledore and treated his word as a gospel so she could only imagine how hard it would be for him to accept that the Headmaster might not be as perfect as the boy wanted to believe him to be.

"Who are you more inclined to believe Hermione?"

She frowned and thought about it for like a millionth time.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I would rather believe Voldemort. Yes, he tried to kill you, yes he killed your parents, but he was different than what everyone believes him to be. I want to believe people can change. Of course there is a possibly that he might have been acting but what would be his reason?"

"I need to think about it, 'Mione. Let's talk again soon, okay?"

"Of course, Harry. I gotta go find Draco anyway. He's upset about something and he's prone to do something stupid when he's like that."

xxxXXXxxx

She decided that if she wanted to know if Voldemort was just playing her, she had to talk to his Death Eaters. That meant her Dad and Godfather. She sent a letter to the former and decided to visit the latter herself.

If he was surprised to see her standing at his doorstep he didn't show it. He just gestured for her to come in and asked the elves for tea for two.

"I don't suppose you came her just to share tea with me, Cassiopeia. What is it that you wish to talk about?"

Honestly she was a bit nervous asking him about what she wanted to know. She wasn't even sure if he could or would answer her. She was also beginning to feel irritated with herself seeing as nervous has somewhat became a theme in her life.

"I wanted to confirm something, sir. What is it that Voldemort has you, you as in Death Eaters, do these days?"

He pursed his lips together and furrowed his brows. Just when she was sure she wouldn't get an answer, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The Dark Lord started punishing Death Eaters responsible for all the raids not approved by him beforehand. Apparently it means all of the raids since he came back. Other than that he keeps telling us to stay put. He says he is hatching a plan and doesn't want us to act before it's finished."

"Have you told Dumbledore about this?"

"I have."

"And what did he say?"

Hermione really didn't care about old liar's opinion but she wanted to have all the information she could get.

"He thinks whatever the Dark Lord is up to is nothing good especially if he wants his people on stand by."

"Voldemort knows you're on Dumbledore's side by the way."

Snape choked on tea.

"What? How? Did you tell him?"

"Of course not! You're my Godfather I wouldn't risk your life! He already knew, I don't know how."

Her Godfather looked rather taken aback. If it was the admission that she cared for his well being or the knowledge that he was still alive despite Voldemort finding out his true allegiance, she didn't know. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while until Snape cleared his throat.

"Tell me about your meeting with the Dark Lord."

"I'm not sure I can. I only got permission to talk to Harry about it. All I can tell you is that it was confusing to say the least."

He nodded, sipping on his tea.

She stayed for a bit longer determined to use this opportunity to get closer to the Godfather she didn't know she had. While he wasn't the most forthcoming person she knew, he did seem to try to open up a bit to her. It was a good start, she decided.

He told her a bit more about her parents. They knew each other since Hogwarts and were still quite close, hence he had a lot of stories to tell and information to give. She learned for example that while preaching that Muggles are beneath them, Lucius enjoyed Muggle music, especially rock and metal. Narcissa on the other hand always wanted a cat but couldn't get one due to being allergic to fur.

He also promised to tell her more about himself next time she visited. She left his office feeling happier than she felt in a while. Not only because she could learn more about her parents and Godfather and feel closer to them but also because said Godfather wanted to cultivate their relationship. When he first told her about being her Godfather, she felt he wasn't really happy about this and was disappointed that his godchild turned out to be the insufferable know-it-all, but now she knew he cared and wanted to get to know her just as much as she wanted to get to know him.

xxxXXXxxx

Dumbledore was not happy with her and she knew it. She just couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly was his problem. She doubted he knew about her visit at Voldemort's, the only people who could've leaked that information assured her he was being kept in the dark. The only other explanation she could think of was that Madam Pomfrey told him she had to unbind get magic and that it was being tested at St Mungos'.

Then again she supposed he knew for some time. She assumed he bribed the staff at the hospital as it was impossible for them not to have a match for the signature. She even asked Harry about it but all he said was that while he's noticed the glares their Headmaster would send her way on multiple occasions, he did not know what was the reason.

In the end Hermione decided the answer was much more simple. The old coot simply disliked her. He must've thought she would protest against being a Malfoy. Instead she had formed a steady and happy relationship with her twin. He must be furious that she turned out to be a Slytherin, he probably thought she was in Gryffindor long enough for the Sorting Hat to place her there again. Instead she was doing quite well in the snakes' pit and was gaining new friends, Blaise being on top of this list, with the recent addition of Theo Nott who would often join her in the library to study together and, Greg Goyle who might've been a simple boy but had a really soft heart for a Slytherin and would quite often try to cheer Hermione up as soon as he sensed she was sad.

A chance to confirm all of her suspicions arose when a second year girl handed her a piece of parchment that turned out to be a request from the Headmaster for her to visit his office after dinner the same day. In all honesty Hermione was much more nervous about this meeting than the one with Voldemort. She was meeting with someone she knew tried to hurt her once already and quite openly disliked her.

When the dinner was about to end, she mentally prepared herself, made sure typ tell Draco where she was going and gave him the password to Dumbledore's office in case of emergency, before she kissed both her twin's and Blaise's cheeks and went to face the man who tried to strip her of her magic.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, welcome, come in, come in. Lemon Drop?"

She sat on the chair in front of his desk and kindly declined the proffered candy.

"Are you sure, Miss Malfoy? I'm sure one Lemon Drop would cheer you up, you look gloomy. No offence of course."

Veritaserum. The fool laced his candies with Veritaserum. As soon as she discovered that she was sure to erect her Occlumency wards. She started working on them as soon as she started suspecting Dumbledore and with Severus' and Lucius' help she got quite good at it. She didn't use Occlumency while dealing with the Dark Lord because she was advised not to but she didn't want the meddling old fart going through her thoughts.

She also noticed the slight flash of anger in the Headmaster's eyes as soon as she warded her mind and she had to keep herself from smirking the famous Malfoy smirk. Instead she smiled sweetly and assured Dumbledore that she hated Lemon Drops.

"May I ask why was I summoned, sir?"

She was doing her best to sound calm and respectful but inside she was seething. She already knew why she was here. He wanted to interrogate her using Veritaserum on her, an underage student without her consent or Ministry approval no less.

"I merely wished to ask you how are you coping with your new situation, Miss Malfoy. Having a completely new family thrust upon you must've been hard in itself but with the family being the Malfoys… well let me just say if you wish for me to house you at Grimmauld Place for summer all you need is ask."

Hermione couldn't help it. She snorted at his words and after few seconds she started laughing, a bit maniacally and hysterically. When she calmed down a bit she started talking in a high pitched voice laced with both amusement, disbelief and disdain for the man sitting before her.

"I assure you, Dumbledore, I'm coping quite well indeed. I have a loving twin, caring parents and even a snarky Godfather. Don't look so surprised because I didn't even get to the real shocker. I know what you did and I know what you wanted to do. Render me non-magical, huh?" Another burst of laughter. "How did it feel to see me thriving using so little of my magical powers? Must've been nothing compared to how you probably felt when Madam Pomfrey informed you my magic has been unbound. Quite a blow, wasn't it?"

She stopped, the Malfoy smirk now firmly on her face and she waited for the Headmaster to answer. She could see the rage building inside him. His eyes were no longer twinkling, and his face was red. When he spoke though, his voice was calm. Too calm.

"I assure you, Miss Malfoy, I was only doing what was necessary for the greater good. You might be mad at me now, but I'm sure you'll eventually see I was doing the right thing. We couldn't afford having a powerful witch Being raised by a Dark family."

"Don't you dare speak of my family in such a manner." She hissed. As she did so she noticed Dumbledore was inching his hand closer to his wand which was laying on one side of his desk. She tried to use her connection to Draco to send SOS signal not sure if it will work if they were separated. They could faintly sense their emotion from the distance but not their thoughts. She could only hope and in the meantime, stale Headmaster and keep him talking. "I wish to know though. Who named me 'Hermione'? Was it you or was it the Grangers?"

She actually really wanted an answer to this question. She was still in two minds about which name to use. She decided that if it was a name given to her by Dumbledore, she would drop it, but if the Grangers were the ones to give it to her, she would still use it. They might not have been her real parents, but they raised her and she loved them dearly.

"I did. I planted you at the Grangers' house at night and modified their memory while they were asleep. Since you were almost a year old by then it would be weird for them to name you."

She hissed again and Headmaster's hand was even closer to the wand. Not good.

"You do know, who else justified their actions by claiming they were for the greater good? Grindelwald. You defeated him, but was it because you wanted to help or was it because you wanted to reclaim your spotlight?"

"You do not know what you're talking about, child."

"I think I do."

Apparently that was enough for the Headmaster to snap. When he reached for his wand Hermione mentally yelled 'DRACO!' and few things happened at once.

Headmaster pointed his wand at Hermione.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave this office. You're a danger to all of us and danger must be disposed of."

Draco burst through the doors and seeing Dumbledore's wand aiming at his twin he quickly ran to shield her with his body.

"Avada Ked…"

Hermione forced both herself and Draco to land on the floor, the green light passing right above them. She cast a shield while she and her twin were getting up and they both quickly ran from the office and straight to their Godfather's quarters.

They didn't bother knocking, Draco quickly saying the password. To say Severus was surprised to see his Godchildren barging in looking disheveled and out of breath, would be an understatement but Draco didn't give him time to wonder or ask questions.

"Floo, quickly. Cassi. Attacked. Headmaster."

The Potion Master led them to his fireplace and handed them Floo powder. Draco was about to go in when Hermione spoke, for the first time since they left Dumbledore's office.

"You should come with us. He'll know you helped us escape. He wants me dead, sir. He won't take it lightly, you helping us I mean."

Severus nodded and the three of them left for Malfoy Manor in a blaze of green flames. They exited the hearth on the other side only quickly enough to catch Hermione when she fainted.

xxxXXXxxx

She woke up in a strange, bright room, not sure where she was or how she got there. She looked around and spotted her twin sitting in the end of the bed. Slowly she started to remember. Dumbledore's office, his wand, Draco bursting in, Avada Kedavra. She broke out crying. That caught Draco's attention and he was immediately next to her, hugging her closely and whispering in her ear. But she could quite hear him.

"He tried to kill me. He almost got you killed. Why were you so stupid to jump in between us like that? I could've lose you. I can't believe he used Unforgivable. I thought there were wards against them around Hogwarts. He almost killed you."

She was babbling and starting to hyperventilate. Draco raised he couldn't help her alone so he sent his Patronus with a message to his dad and Severus that she's woken up and needed help or at least a Calming Draught. Meanwhile he still tried to calm her down himself even when her feelings were overwhelming him.

It took the adults maybe five minutes to get there but for Draco it felt like hours. When they finally arrived they pried Draco away from his twin and Severus forced an entire bottle of Calming Draught down her throat. Severus couched her through regaining her breathing once she stopped crying. Lucius sat on her left side while Draco was still sitting on her right. Severus sat on the foot of the bed as imposing as ever.

"He wanted to kill me. Attempted to." Her voice was barely a whisper now but all three of them caught it.

"We know, Cassiopeia." Lucius took her hand in his and started tracing circles on her palm with his thumb in attempt to soothe her. "But you're here, you're alright. He can't get to you here, Manor is heavily warded."

She nodded almost absentmindedly. She was still processing all of it. The Draught helped a bit but she still couldn't wrap her head around it. Her train of thought was cut by Severus when he spoke.

"We had a Healer check on you while you were unconscious. He found traces of a malfunctioning compulsion spell. A Truth spell. Though less effective than Veritaserum it usually does its work but in this case something seemed off. Can you tell us about everything that happened with Dumbledore?"

She did.

"So you realised he was trying to dose you with Veritaserum and you clamped down your Occlumency shields?" A nod. "That might be why the spell behaved oddly. The Truth spell can be countered by Occlumency, but nobody really knows what would happen if it was cast while the shields were just shutting down. Your behavior in Headmaster's office was out of character for you. You did reveal a lot of information so I believe the spell was working to an extent. I believe you taunting Dumbledore like that was a mix of the spell trying to force you to spill your secrets and your Gryffindor brashness."

She was thankful for the Calming Draught. Even with her logical brain it was still hard to take all this in and not panic. Not only did the Headmaster of her school, someone who was supposed to protect his students, admitted to kidnapping her as a child, he tried to dose her with Veritaserum and when that failed hex her into telling truth just to kill her at the end of the day. Then a thought occured to her.

"I want Harry out of this school. He's not safe with the Headmaster. I won't risk his safety if I can help it."

Draco was nodding along. He might not be best mates with Potter, but he found the boy decent enough. And he knew losing him would probably be the last straw for his dear twin. He wanted to keep her happy. Lucius and Severus seemed to consider it. After few minutes of silence, Lucius spoke.

"Do you know of any way we can get him out without anyone noticing?"

"There's a secret passage from Honeydukes. Harry knows where it is and how to open it. But how do we tell him that he needs to get out?"

"Patronus is too risky, he could be with company when he gets it. Obviously none of us can just march into the castle and tell him ourselves. Owls while carrying risk of being intercepted are probably our best shot. Do you have any way to code it so that Harry understands but to someone else reading it would appear as something trivial?"

"I think I can manage that."

They talked a bit more before Lucius and Severus left, the latter leaving more Calming Draught for the girl. Draco opted to stay with her and settled on watching her as she composed the letter for Harry. When she was finished she handed it to him to read it.

"Looks good, sis. But C.M? Don't you still use the name Hermione with your friends?"

She visibly flinched at the sound of her fake name.

"Not anymore, I don't. Not since I discovered who gave me this name. From now on I'll only accept being referred to as Cassiopeia Malfoy. Let people think what they want."

Cassiopeia let Draco hug her. She wanted to be strong but she knew that there was no point in faking it in front of her twin. He knew she was hurting and needed comfort. It was all too easy to let him protect her and lose herself in the embrace. She felt safe and loved and she needed it now more than ever. She just wished they could stay like this forever.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry got Cassiopeia's letter and although he did need a moment to figure out the underlying meaning, once he did, he didn't hesitate. He packed his trunk leaving only his Invisibility Cloak out, called for Dobby and instructed him to move his things to Malfoy Manor (the elf was clearly surprised and a bit distraught but he still agreed) and grabbing the aforementioned cloak headed in the direction of the statue of the One-Eyed Witch. Once outside the sweet shop, he grabbed his wand and praying to any deity that was willing to listen to him not to splinch, he Apparated in front of Malfoy Manor.

He opened his eyes and immediately started checking himself for injuries. Content when he found none he proceed to look around him. He was outside an iron wrought gate. He tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. Finally he sent his Patronus to Draco. Cassiopeia probably didn't know how to open them either. After no more than five minutes the gate opened to let him in.

The gardens were sure impressive. Here and there an Albino Peacock would make an appearance. But the thing that amazed Harry the most was Manor itself. White as snow and enormous it was a sight to behold. He finally realized why Malfoy always acted like he was above everyone. Because he was. And now Cassiopeia was too. He felt a bit inadequate to be there all of sudden.

Once he entered the Manor, he had mouth full of blonde long hair.

"Good to see you too, 'Mio…" He didn't finish because Cassiopeia all but growled at him before saying.

"It's Cassiopeia or Cassi from now on, Harry. I do not wish to ever hear that awful other name again."

"Er… sure thing, Cassi." She stepped aside and gave him a small grateful smile. Harry could now see everyone else in the room. "Hello, Professor. Mister Malfoy. Draco."

Three voice answered "Potter" at the same time, making Cassiopeia laugh.

Harry looked around once more and asked.

"So… what now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N First of all, I deleted the last update to keep the flow of the story for those who don't read notes and I will be pasting it right now, so those who do read notes and start reading after this update know what I'm referring to later on.**

_"A/N a recent inquiry in the comments prompted me to write this update. I'm sorry for not uploading a new chapter for so long. I've been struggling with a really bad depression and almost attempted sudoku a few times (you know what I mean, and I don't want to trigger anyone by using the actual word). All of this also caused a serious writer's block and since I am updating the story as I write it, I do not have anything ready to post._

_I did write a big chunk of the next chapter before the block and if the block continues for much longer and you guys are okay with getting a half-finished chapter, I can release what I've got so far in like a week or two._

_Once again, I'm really sorry for the long hiatus, I promise I did not forget about this fic, it's been on my mind frequently alongside another fanfic that I've just started writing before all of this went down, so the moment I feel better you can expect a new, finished chapter and a new fanfic for those who will like the plot I've came up with (no spoilers tho)"_

**Now, the block is still there, so the chapter is shorter than what I've originally planned, but I did manage to at least somewhat finish the last part that I've started writing all those months ago. There's more dialogues than narration and it is quite short, but y'know, it's there. I'm not sure how long will it take for me to write the next chapter, I think I'm getting better, but it can change. I will take things slow, so you don't get another half-arsed chapter. At the end I will be asking y'all's opinion on things, just so that if I can't make up my mind about something, I can look into the reviews and see what you would like to see in regards to certain plot lines. I will also be commenting on stuff I wish I had the energy to change for this chapter, just to avoid comments saying 'yeah, no, I don't like this and that it feels wrong/rushed/cringy/whatever', because I'm not sure how well I'd take negative comments right now so if there's something you didn't like, check if I hadn't pointed it out myself before commenting on that, please! Once again I'm sorry for the hiatus. I can't promise I'll be updating frequently from now on, but I will try my best!**

**I also wanted to say a big big thank you to everyone who followed recently and an even bigger thank you to hufflepuffhugs and wolffriendinUSA for the well-wishes under the last post! **

Severus Snape wasn't known for being patient and so when he was asked to tutor not only his godchildren but also Potter, he fought against it tooth and nail. Or maybe fang and scale. In the end the prospect of three children he swore to protect, in one way or another, not receiving education was what tipped the scale.

Truth be told he was content with their work but he still dreaded walking into their impromptu classroom in one of many empty rooms at the manor. Draco and Cassiopeia had recently perfected their twin speech causing headaches every time they did that and the Potter menace while clearly thriving with getting more personalized lessons, still found a way to ask the most stupid questions. Not to mention that the twins discovered that they quite liked a prank here and there. It wasn't Weasley twins level of pranking but it was there, strengthened by the Slytherin cunning.

He was pulled back from his reverie by one of the little devils.

"A sickle for your thoughts, sir?"

"Is that all their worth, Cassiopeia? And I thought I asked you to call me Severus." He scowled and looked at the girl before him.

It was true that she changed since the glamour was broken but if you looked close enough you could still see something very Hermione Granger about her appearance. While he cared about her - yes, contrary to popular believe Severus Snape had the ability to care about someone - he had a hard time reconciling the fact that it was the same girl he had basically tormented for the past few years.

He was meaning to apologise but he didn't know what to say. Yes, part of his reasons were his cover as a spy but over the years it became an excuse. He was a bitter man and he took it out on the students.

He became aware of a hand waving right in front of his face and once again snapped back to reality.

"I've never seen you so distracted." Cassiopeia concluded.

"I'm never distracted." He all but snapped but she just shrugged, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Agree to disagree?"

Severus sighed. Goddaughter or not, she could still annoy him at times. She was too witty and too Gryffindor for her own good. Doesn't mean he did not enjoy their banters.

"And where, pray tell did you lose your two shadows?"

"They're playing Quidditch." The way she said 'Quidditch' was the same way some girls said 'cockroach'.

They engaged in a discussion about how dangerous and stupid the game was and Severus couldn't help but smile inwardly. Despite being raised by someone else, Cassiopeia still shared traits with her family. The way she wrinkled her nose while talking Quidditch was so Narcissa. The older witch despised Quidditch with passion. When they changed the topic to books however she reminded him of Lucius, who was a scholar and closeted bookworm. The flash of curiosity in her eyes when he mentioned a book she hasn't read yet and the way she could quote entire passages made him feel like he was a teen again talking to his older friend in the Hogwarts library.

Even the way she carried herself was reminiscent of the Black family. He made a mental note to never tell her that though. Black family for her meant Bellatrix and he did not want to imagine what would happen if she was told she had anything in common with that witch. He idly wondered if Cassiopeia even realised that Bellatrix was her aunt.

He also wondered why he never noticed the similarities when she was still known as Hermione Granger. They were so obvious to him now. Some sort of Confundus maybe? He decided to think about it later and focused back on their conversation.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry was slowly adjusting to living in Malfoy Manor but he felt bad about residing there for free. He approached Lucius and Narcissa and told them that he could pay or work to earn his keep but they wouldn't hear of it. Told him that he was a friend of their daughter and thus their guest. There was no changing their minds, but not for the lack of trying. He also asked them if they wouldn't be in trouble if Voldemort found out. He didn't notice Floo coming to live.

"No, they would not. I no longer have any desire to kill you."

Harry was shocked and it was probably the reason for his answer. Because poor Harry looked at the most powerful Dark Lord the world has seen, flushed with embarrassment and said "Umm. Hi."

Lucius looked like he didn't know if he should be terrified or amused. Narcissa on the other hand just tried to stiffle a laugh. Voldemort to his credit took mercy on the boy and answered with "Hi" of his own, sighing audibly.

The situation was awfully awkward to Harry. When the Malfoys took to bowing and "My Lord"-ing he just stood there wondering if it would be rude to leave without being dismissed. He decided to stay and having nothing better to do he regarded the Dark Lord. He looked different than he did at the graveyard or at the battle in DoM. Even Cassiopeia's description from their meeting didn't quite match anymore. His eyes were no longer red but a quite captivating darker shade of grey. He was still pale but not unhealthily so anymore. And most surprisingly he had a nose. This realisation caused Harry to laugh out loud before he could stop himself.

Three sets of eyes looked at him with curiosity and in case of Lucius a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry. Sorry." He said in between laughing. "I just… I realized you have a nose now." And he started laughing again. One would probably think that Harry was feeling suicidal with the way he treated Voldemort today, but he didn't care. It was all just way too strange for the young Gryffindor.

In between bouts of laughter Harry thought that Voldemort looked quite handsome and that thought surprised him further. He figured he was definitely going crazy. That was the only explanation. He was absolutely bonkers.

xxxXXXxxx

"Please tell me you did not murder my best friend. Because if you did you can kiss any chance of my help goodbye."

"He would deserve it but no, I did not."

Cassiopeia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was her third meeting with the Dark Lord since coming to live at the Manor and surprisingly she found out that she liked bickering with the wizard even if he was still scary at times, but she also got to know his temper a little bit and Harry making fun of him could set him off.

They didn't have a sound plan how to exonerate him yet but they did start working on something. After a lot of poking and prodding the subject of his appearance and immortality Voldemort finally confessed to making Horcruxes and explaining what they are and what is required to make them. Cassiopeia did her own research on the topic and despite Voldemort assuring her they were indestructible or that you can't heal one's soul after creating a Horcrux she found both statements to be false.

They were slowly working through his Horcruxes, re-attaching them to Voldemort. The logic behind it was that it would probably make him regain his old face and not looking like a reptile would definitely help him get a better reputation. It was hard. Just because the Dark Lord has seen the lack of logic in his ways doesn't mean he suddenly grew a heart and considering the fact that you needed to feel remorse for the soul to heal, that was definitely an obstacle. At least that's what Cassiopeia thought. Surprisingly Voldemort was actually already remorseful for some of the deaths used to create his Horcruxes and they were making some progress.

Aside from trying to make Voldemort seem more human, they've been going over his past to see what could be pardoned and what was best to keep secret so it doesn't reach any potential trial.

"I've read everything you left the last time and I've just got one question." Cassiopeia went straight to the topic, she didn't like beating around the bush overly much. "Your early ideas weren't half bad. They were very reasonable. What happened to make your… campaign… change from helping muggle-raised magical children and creating magical orphanages to obliterating muggleborns?"

"Part of it must've been the Horcruxes. By the time I finished Hogwarts I had less than fourth of my soul intact. Every additional Horcrux just accelerated my descend into madness. And of course add to that that my followers were all powerful and greedy purebloods feeding me their ideas and supremacist views. Mix it all with my hatred for both my muggle father and Muggles from the orphanage…" he trailed off and shrugged.

"Do you know what made you see reason after your… death?"

Voldemort has been wondering the same thing for a long time. Frankly he had no idea and was about to say so aloud when Harry appeared and butted in.

"Maybe it has something to do with the diary?"

They both turned around. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. Cassiopeia just stared.

"In the Chamber of Secrets. I destroyed this diary that could supposedly bring you back to life. Was that one of those… Horcrocses that Cassi has mentioned?"

"It's Horcruxes, Harry" Cassiopeia corrected automatically before turning to face the older man. "Well?"

Voldemort was brought back, being seemingly lost in thought and heaved a deep sigh before answering. "Yes, it was and yes, it could have something to do with it. It was my first Horcrux so it held the biggest piece of my soul. If we assume that the pieces reattach themselves after the vessel is destroyed, instead of simply disappearing, that would very well explain why I got both stronger all of sudden and more… logical."

Harry seized the feared Dark Lord with a curious eye before smiling widely. "I'm glad I destroyed it then. You seem like a cool guy when you're not hell-bent on obliterating the whole world. And your face is not half bad when it's not flat." And then he blushed when he realised what exactly he just said.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, your insight is most appreciated." You could practically see the sarcasm as it roll of Voldemort's tongue.

"Oh, it's Harry, just Harry. When I hear 'Mr. Potter' I feel like I'm about to get a detention." The Boy Who Lived cheekily ignored the jab. He spent the last few weeks with Malfoys and Snape after all. If he wasn't used to sarcasm by now he would go crazy. Being the only Gryffindor in the house was somewhat hard at times and he really could not count on Cassi, seeing as she was getting more and more Slytherin with the help of her family.

"Call me Tom, then. Both of you." He smirked at their surprised faces. "Well, if we want to make me seem more human, getting rid of the name everyone fears seems like a good idea, doesn't it? I would like to start getting used to it."

Cassiopeia nodded. It made sense. Still, she didn't know how to feel, getting to call the man feared by all, by his given name. Harry on the other hand, always the Gryffindor cheekily answered with 'Sure thing, Tom!', got a stinging hex to his backside and left with a yelp.

xxxXXXxxx

For the next few weeks life was oddly good at Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa pretty much adopted Harry and with Snape already being like a brother to Lucius they just made for this big mismatched family. Of course the Boy Who Lived and the Potion Master still snapped at each other but there was no hostility between them, it was just their way of communicating.

The issue of redeeming Tom was going smoothly so far. According to him there were only two Horcruxes left for him to absorb and it had done wonders to his physique. His hair grew back, his skin was getting some coloring and he started filling in so he didn't look like a walking skeleton anymore. It appeared that making Horcruxes has pretty much stopped his aging, because he was looking younger with every Horcrux reattached and Cassiopeia suspected that by the time all off his soul was back he would be back to looking 16, when he first split his soul.

But alas, nothing good ever lasts. One Saturday afternoon somewhere in late November, Dobby appeared during dinner, holding a shaking, pale and unconscious Ginny Weasley. Cassiopeia and Harry were next to them in a blink of an eye and bombarded Dobby with questions. The little elf was shaking just as much as Ginny was, glancing at the elder Malfoy every now and again.

"Missy Ginny has been talking loudly about how she still supports Miss Hermione and Harry Potter sir. Master Headmaster didn't like that, Harry Potter sir. He ordered Dobby to take Missy Ginny to a room in the dungeons, but Dobby know Missy Ginny a friend to Harry Potter sir so Dobby brings her here instead."

While the elf was talking, Severus and Lucius took the girl to a guest room. Harry only briefly glanced their way, knowing that they would take care of her. He focused on the elf again.

"Thank you, Dobby. Do you know what did Headmaster plan for Ginny?"

Dobby started frantically nodding his head.

"Obliviate her, Harry Potter sir. And give her false memories."

Cassiopeia didn't feel comfortable around the little creature. Not after learning he played a part in her kidnapping. Dobby assured her that his allegiance was to his 'Harry Potter, sir' but she was still iffy about all of it. She was grateful for saving Ginny of course, but she wasn't sure if she could ever truly trust Dobby again. Draco wordlessly came behind her and hugged her tight in support and yet again she was grateful for her twin. He has filled a void in her heart she didn't know existed.

It was decided that it was too dangerous for Dobby to go back to Hogwarts but since the elf was scared of the Malfoys he didn't want to stay at the Manor either. Eventually he agreed to taking refuge at their Summer House. Ginny was treated by Severus and was put in Healing coma for the next few days. Tom decided that Dumbledore being ready to attack students was a sign the old fool was getting unhinged and decided to permanently move into the Manor so they could plan more efficiently and also react in timely fashion, were any more accidents to occur.

Cassiopeia has noticed that Tom's constant presence was affecting Harry, but not in a way anyone could expect. She's seen her friend sneak a glance at the almost-ex-Dark Lord every now and then and how his cheeks would sometimes colour when he was caught looking. Cassi has suspected Harry to be gay, especially after his kiss with Cho, no straight guy would ever describe his first kiss with a girl as simply 'wet' after all, but for him to develop a crush on someone who's been his sworn enemy for the longest time was a surprise. But then again, Tom really got hot since he's healed most of his soul so she couldn't blame her friend for having a good taste, now could she?

Speaking of romance, being away from Blaise for a few weeks let her get some perspective on their… courtship? She was still sure Blaise's intention were real and pure but she was no longer certain what her own feelings were. She's realised that she's jumped into all of this at the craziest moment of her life, when everything was confusing and without giving everything much thought. She didn't want to break Blaise's heart, she definitely cared about him deeply, she just wasn't sure if it was as a friend or a partner. Not to mention she didn't exactly had much experience in the relationships department. She wished she had someone to talk about it with…

She smacked herself on the forehead then. She was such an idiot. She did have someone. Narcissa. She was her mother after all, not to mention Cassi was sure Narcissa would be ecstatic to know she was trusted enough to be asked for relationship advice. With that in mind, Cassiopeia made her way towards her mother's study. With Ginny still under coma they didn't have much else to do anyway, so they could just talk boys.

xxxXXXxxx

Her mother proved to be quite good at relationship advice. She did agree Cassiopeia had all the right to be confused and suggested that the girl simply talk about it with Blaise. Seeing as it was almost December she suggested that Cassiopeia invites her suitor to the Manor for Christmas break.

And so Cassiopeia found herself finishing a letter to her… not quite boyfriend? Oh, it was too confusing to dwell on.

_Dear Blaise, _the letter started

_I hope this letter finds you well. How are things at Hogwarts? I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before leaving, it was kinda a spur of the moment thing. I know, terribly Gryffindor of me, but then again I used to be one. _

_I wish I could explain everything to you, but I don't believe it's information that should be divulged in a letter. Just know that I'm okay now and so is Draco. He won't admit it but he misses his best friend. Hopefully you'll see each other soon. Maybe even sooner that either of you thinks. I've got a permission to invite you to Malfoy Manor for hols, if you're interested. It would be great to see you and there are things I wished to talk to you about. _

_I'm sorry for being so vague. I'll explain everything when I see you. Have a nice rest of the term. _

_Sincerely,_

_Cassiopeia Malfoy_

She wasn't exactly satisfied with the letter but the risk of handling any information to Dumbledore was too great. If it wasn't for Narcissa's reassurance that he likely already knew they were residing at the Manor, she wouldn't have mentioned it either. She just hoped Blaise understood.

She's tied the missive to one of the more common looking owls and sent it on its way.

xxxXXXxxx

"Harry?"

The young Gryffindor startled and turned around abruptly just to discover it was Tom who called his name. Harry's face turned bright red, he was naked, bar for the blanket wrapped around his middle. He was on his way back to his room after being pranked by Cassiopeia and Draco. They have decided it would be funny to vanish his clothes while he was on his broom and he's only learned how to conjure blankets so far.

"Er, hi Tom."

Tom just cocked an eyebrow at him and asked.

"What are you doing walking around like this? Not that I'm complaining, the view is not half bad."

Harry's face grew even hotter if possible. He mumbled something about crazy twins always being up to no good, earning himself a laugh from the other man. He's been laughing more and more since he started reattaching his Horcruxes and Harry was sure he would never tire of the sound. Still it was hard to enjoy it, when the reason was his discomfort. The Slytherin finally took pity on him and with a flick of the wand Harry was fully clothed once again.

"Thanks."

Tom didn't answer and instead took a step towards Harry. Then another. Harry instinctively took a step back for every step Tom took towards him until his back was flat against a wall with Tom standing right in front of him. The older man then bowed his head just enough so that his lips were next to Harry's ear.

"I wanted to talk to you, Harry." Tom's voice dropped at least an octave and Harry swallowed. He was definitely too hot under his collar.

"Er, yeah?"

"You see, Harry, there's something that has been bothering me for the last few weeks."

Harry was sure someone must've cast a Jelly Legs jinx on him and if it wasn't for the wall behind him and Tom he would surely fall. Purring, because that's what Tom was doing, like this should be illegal, it was too damn sexy.

"What…" Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and tried again. "What is it?"

"This."

And suddenly Tom's lips were on his. Harry's gasp of surprise was used to deepen the kiss and as Harry's shock subsided he returned the kiss and it soon got heated. They fought for dominance, tongues locked in a fierce battle. Tom rested his elbows on the wall on either side of Harry's head, while Harry's hands found their way into Tom's hair. Eventually they had to stop and catch a breath. Tom rested his forehead against Harry's while they both tried to get their breathing under control.

"What the hell was that, Tom?" Harry asked in a whisper, still dazed.

"A kiss. Or, well, a heavy snogging session would probably be a more appropriate way to call it. Either way, I thought it was fairly obvious?"

But damn, that self-satisfied smirk looked really sexy on him in Harry's opinion.

"You know that's not what I meant. Why?"

"Because I just felt like it." Was all Tom said before giving Harry a chaste kiss on the lips and walking away leaving a _very _confused Gryffindor behind him.

xxxXXXxxx

Ginny woke up few days later. It wasn't really clear who was updating whom on what at first. They had to explain to her everything that happened with Dumbledore and then calm her down when she's met Tom. After all she did meet the diary version of him and it was a bit traumatic for her, but after hearing about everything that's happened, she eventually came around, even if she was still wary of the man who sometimes appeared in her nightmares.

She in turn told them about what's been happening at Hogwarts since their departure and what happened with Dumbledore on her last day at Hogwarts. Apparently the school's population has been told that the Malfoy twins had kidnapped Harry and fled the school to deliver him to the Dark Lord. When the Headmaster heard Ginny saying that she didn't believe it and that the three of them must've had a good reason to leave and students were actually listening to her, he asked her to meet him in his office, much like he did Cassiopeia all those weeks ago. When she didn't want to back down he tried to obliviate her but she blocked it and she's actually duelled the Headmaster. Granted, he had like a hundred years of experience on her so the duel was quite short resulting in Ginny being in the condition she was brought in to the Manor, but she did land a Bat Bogey Hex. She was then asked to bottle the memory so they could see it in a pensieve. For informational purposes of course, it definitely had nothing to do with the idea of seeing the esteemed Headmaster getting attacked by his own boogers.

It was not much to go by but at least they knew now how their absence was explained. Of course before they proceeded with planning they had to explain to Harry that no, Dumbledore could not Obliviate Ginny after the duel, because performing mind magic on someone in that condition could mess up their heads and having Ginny running around crazy was probably not part of his plan.

In the end they decided to just wait and see how everything would play out. In the meantime Tom was supposed to take care of the last of his Horcruxes.

That same day Cassiopeia got a reply from Blaise

_Dear Cassi_

_Hogwarts is different without you and not just in a sappy 'I can't live without you' way. It's tense, even more so since the Weasley girl disappeared. The headmaster is the worst. He's changed, this annoying twinkle in his eyes? Completely gone. He almost looks hostile. And this one time I've noticed that his hand is injured. He noticed me looking and put a glamour on it, but it's there. It's like his hand is dead, Cassi. _

_You make it sound like it's only Draco who misses me. Should I be worried, Princess? I'm kidding, obviously. I'll happily accept your invitation and will be counting days until the holidays. _

_I'm really glad that you're okay. I was worried, but I understand the need for discretion and will not be awaiting more owls. If you feel they might be intercepted then it's best not to send them at all. I can't wait to see you in two weeks!_

_Yours, _

_Blaise Zabini_

Ginny agreed to join in on their lessons, catching up to speed in her spare time - she was a year behind them after all - and wasn't doing that bad actually. She was quite a keen mind, much as her oldest brothers were. It was a relief for Severus, who was afraid of letting another dunderhead into his 'classroom' but a blow to Harry who felt stupid compared to everyone around him. He might've been doing better in a small group, but he was surrounded by prodigies. He's actually started reading up on the material just to make sure he was not holding everyone back. He still wasn't the brightest star in the sky, but he was holding his own and his efforts did not go unnoticed.

Another thing that did not go unnoticed, at least for Cassiopeia, was that Harry seemed a little distracted, distressed even. But every time she's asked him what was wrong he would just shrug and say she was imagining things. In the end she deducted it must have had something to do with Tom - Harry was avoiding the man like the plague - and cornered the Dark Lord in his study.

"You." She didn't bother with pleasantries and instead pointed her finger at him. "What did you do to my best friend?"

Tom looked like he wasn't sure whether to be surprised or annoyed that she dare barge into his rooms like that. "He's told you about it?"

"He didn't want to tell me anything. Whatever it is you've done is clearly weighing on him though. So I repeat. What have you done?"

He raised an eyebrow lazily and seemed to ponder if he should answer the question or not. It was annoying Cassiopeia greatly. They were all trying to help him after he's put them through hell and he was still toying with them. She started wondering if he was lying to them after all, if he was just using them to be pardoned so he could get out of hiding and resume his quest to take over the Wizarding World. It would hurt her if it was true, she came to care for the eccentric wizard, but she couldn't stop her thoughts from exploring that possibility when he was acting like that. Just when she was ready to tell him to bugger off and deal with his own shite if he was going to treat them like that, she heard him sigh.

"I kissed him."

"You did _what_? Why?"

Tom seemed to retreat slightly into himself. She would even be so bold as to say he was embarrassed.

"I'm sure you've noticed the way he would look at me. I've had people, men, women, look at me with lust in their eyes before, but Harry? It wasn't lust, it was affection. Nobody's ever looked at me like that before and I just. I wanted a taste of that."

"By playing with his feelings?"

He looked as if she slapped him and she sighed.

"Look. I know you probably don't have much experience with feelings. People caring for you. But you can't just go and kiss people like that. Do you even like him?"

"I…" He avoided her eyes. If you told Cassiopeia few months before that she would be talking to Lord bloody Voldemort about his feelings for Harry Potter she would've laughed and yet, here she was. "I don't know what it is I'm feeling. Truth be told, before my rebirth two years back I did not… possess… feelings. It's confusing. But my feelings towards Harry are not negative."

She really did like that new Tom. At least when he wasn't being all cryptic and sneaky. He was adamant that he took care of all of his Horcruxes and as she predicted he was back to looking like his old 16 years old self. He was also more open with them. But it was disturbing to learn that he did not feel anything for the longest time. Was he a psychopath? Or was there something else at play? After all, psychopathy couldn't be cured.

"I have a theory on that."

Cassiopeia's eyes narrowed. She might like Tom but she hated when he read her thoughts like that. It was an invasion of privacy like no other.

"What have I told you about using Legilimency on people without their consent?"

"Sorry, habit." He did not look sorry at all. "Anyway. I've learned in my youth… well, first youth, I guess, that I was conceived as a product of a love potion. That's probably the reason for my lack of feelings before. As for my ability to feel now… has Harry told you what transpired on the day of my rebirth?"

She nodded. She's heard that story.

"Well, as you know then, I used Harry's blood in the ritual and…"

Cassiopeia smacked herself in the forehead.

"And Harry has his mother love in his blood because of her sacrifice, of course!"

It did make sense. Why he could feel remorse needed to heal his soul. Why he started developing positive feelings. Why he seemed so human. Lily's love was strong enough to sacrifice herself to protect her son and her love was coursing in Harry's, and now also in Tom's, blood.

She shouldn't be happy that Tom, back when he was still Voldemort, used Harry in such an awful ritual almost killing him in the process. She really shouldn't. But if Voldemort haven't decided that using Harry was the most dramatic and hence the best option he would still be a heartless monster. A bit more logical thanks to his soul being halfway healed but still heartless. Not only would the world still be in danger but they would never meet this new version of Tom. They wouldn't be, dare she say it, friends. And Cassiopeia felt guilty for thinking that using Harry for the ritual really was Voldemort's best decision.

She became aware of the hand waving in front of her face.

"Sorry. Got lost in thoughts." She grumbled.

"So I see. I was trying to ask you what should I do with Harry now."

Cassiopeia pondered it for a moment. She really wasn't that great at relationships and feelings, that's why she needed to consult with Narcissa to make sense of her own situation. But she couldn't just not help Tom. He was most likely even more confused than her, she did deal with feelings for seventeen years as opposed for his year and a half after all.

"Just… be honest with him. That's the only advice I can think to give you. Talk to him. Explain it. Tell him what you told me. Whatever you do, be honest. Don't lie about anything just because you think it's an answer expected of you. Harry's empathetic, he will understand. After that, it's up to you two to figure things out. Just don't pressure him or yourself into anything."

Tom inclined his head in thanks and Cassiopeia for the umpteenth time felt grateful to have made his acquaintance. Grateful that her father slipped the diary to Ginny getting Harry to destroy it. Grateful for Harry's blood coursing through the wizard's veins. Tom Riddle has gotten a second chance at living and she'd be damned if she didn't do her damndest to let him know happiness, friendship and who knew, maybe love. Even if it didn't work out with Harry, there were other people and the old-turned-young wizard finally had the opportunity to fall in love. Cassiopeia turned to leave and ignored Tom's quip about seventy not being that old for a wizard. She really needed to get him to stop looking into people's minds like that.

xxxXXXxxx

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and came face to face with Tom, feeling a strong sense of deja vu. At least he wasn't naked this time.

"Oh bloody hell" he groaned earning himself a chuckle from the Dark Lord which in turn earned said Dark Lord a glare from Harry. "What is it this time, Tom?" He asked none too gently.

He did notice Tom seemed sheepish, but decided to ignore it. It was a man who snogged Harry into a wall for no reason at all, he did not get top be sheepish.

"I…" Tom cleared his throat and tried again. "I wanted to talk to you, Harry."

Harry scoffed. "That's exactly what you said last time, Riddle."

Tom cringed at the use of his last name. "For real, this time." He sighed and seemed to have made up his mind. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the part where you kissed me out of the blue or the lack of explanation?"

"The latter? Both? I don't know, I'm not exactly sorry I kissed you, I enjoyed it and I think you did too." At that Harry blushed but still said nothing. Tom was getting worked up. "I wish I had a good reason to give you but the truth is, I did mean what I said. I did do it because I wanted to. You look at me with so much warmth and I just wanted to feel it. I'm not good at emotions, I've only started feeling them after my resurrection. I can't tell you what my feelings for you are. I'm confused, Harry and I am sorry for confusing you too."

It seemed the younger of the two contemplated the other's words. Tom was anxious and frustrated at the same time. It was the first time he apologised so honestly and was really hoping for forgiveness. He's hung his head, sure that Harry would not forgive him, that he would lose whatever fondness the boy had for him. Slowly, ever so slowly Harry smiled and took a step in Tom's direction, then another. When he was close enough he took Tom's face into his palms and coaxed him into looking up from the floor, but the Slytherin still averted the Gryffindor's eyes.

"Tom, look at me." Harry said softly, as if speaking any louder would scare the other. Finally Tom's eyes looked straight into Harry's. "It's okay, Tom. Apology accepted. I didn't know you were struggling so much. I should've noticed. You were acting so out of character for the feared Dark Lord, but I guess I just tried to explain it to myself as you getting your sanity back. I don't know why you couldn't feel anything before or why you can now, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that you have to adjust to something new. I think you're already adjusting, if I'm being honest. You're more and more open with your feelings, hell, you looked ready to cry just now." Harry smiled wider when Tom tried to deny it. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It means you're human."

Harry stopped for a second, searching for something in Tom's grey eyes. Those eyes that were so captivating. Those eyes that now held the glimmer of hope.

"Look." Harry spoke again. "I can't tell you what your feelings for me are either. That's for you to figure out. But I'll be here for you, okay? Just… just don't kiss me again until you have a valid reason to. I won't lie, I _am _attracted to you, I like you a lot and I just. I don't want to get my hopes up if you discover you don't like me like that, that you were simply curious. I won't hold that last kiss against you, but _please _don't do it again until you're sure that you want something more from me. Cause rest assured Tom. Once you're mine, I'm not letting you slip away."

The last bit was said on a teasing note but they could both tell that it was sincere nonetheless. They held each other's gaze for a little longer. Tom lost for words, Harry having said everything there was to say. At last Harry stepped back, still smiling lightly.

"I was on my way to Severus' class but I guess I'm way too late and he would rather bite my head off than repeat everything for me, so I'm just going to the library. You'll have to explain to him it was your fault, by the way. I'm not about to die because of you." Then he chuckled. "How weird is that to say?"

That finally got a reaction from Tom as he laughed, lightly. "Very weird indeed." Then he turned somber. "Thank you, Harry. For forgiving me. It means a lot. Would you like me to accompany you to the library?"

Harry smiled. "I'd like that very much."

They were walking in comfortable silence, until Harry stopped suddenly. Tom gave him a quizzical look.

"I just had a thought. How old are you now? I mean. Are we counting your real age or are you officially sixteen again?"

Tom shook his head. Leave it to Harry to ask the most random question after a serious conversation they just had.

"I think that, to avoid confusion of having an 'old man' - Cassiopeia's words, not mine - in a teenager's body, we'll just go with sixteen."

Harry brightened and they resumed they walk. Neither of them noticed light grey eyes looking at them with fondness.

xxxXXXxxx

"What's so interesting, Cassi?"

She jumped a little, startled by her twin's appearance. Stupid, sneaky snakes. She turned to face him and smiled lightly.

"Harry and Tom. They're quite cute together, don't you think?"

Draco sputtered. "They're what?"

"Cute."

Oh, how she wished she had a camera on her, the look on Draco's face was priceless.

"You can't be serious, Cassi. They don't even have anything in common. They were arch-enemies just a few months ago!"

"So were we in case you've forgotten". Cassiopeia shook her head. "Really, for a twin of mine you can be dense." She smiled a little more and leaned against a wall. "They've got lots in common."

Draco raised an eyebrow, the look of disbelief still firmly on his face. "Name one thing."

She laughed. Honestly. It was clear she got all the brains. "I can name several. Neither of them had a happy childhood, they both have a great affinity to teaching and they both want what's best for the Wizarding World, even if Tom had to be reminded of that fact. They're both powerful wizards and would keep each other on their toes. And they both need someone who would understand them and I think they do understand each other even if they're confused right now."

"Okay." Her twin said slowly, still contemplating. "Okay, you've got a point."

She gave a grin. "Of course I do, brother dearest. Of course I do."

Draco punched her arm lightly, making her giggle. She'd always get the upper hand in any argument, no matter what.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's weird. Harry Potter and the Dark Lord?"

Cassiopeia sighed. "What isn't weird nowadays, Draco? Dumbledore's the official bad guy now, Tom is withdrawing from the war and he's actually turning out to be a pretty decent guy, I'm your twin, Harry Potter and once of the Weasleys are peacefully residing in Malfoy Manor and need I remind you that both you and our parents agreed to go to a muggle movie theater? The world is completely upside down."

"You're right, of course, but still! There's a difference between all of that and Harry Potter jumping Tom's bones!"

She shook her head and laughed. Boys. She proposed they agree to disagree and decided to change the topic and suggest they move from the corridor.

He stepped closer and put his arm around her shoulders. "What do you say we go see if Ginny's up for some Exploding Snap?"

**A/N I'll start with pointing out what I wish I had the drive and energy to change in this chapter before posting. Definitely Ginny's arrival. I wouldn't scratch it completely, I do want to show that Dumbles is getting unhinged and his actions are escalating, but I'd put it later on in the story, because it feels quite rushed. Alas, it would require a bunch of changes throughout the whole chapter and with my current state it would take a while to do so. And since, like I said, I wasn't going to scratch it completely anyway, the old goat is just getting crazier a bit earlier than I now think he should. **

**I also lament the lack of scenes with Malfoy family forming bonds with Cassiopeia, and the lack of the Malfoy parents in general for that matter. I will try to remedy that in the next chapter tho!**

**Now for the things I'd like your opinions on. First of all, Blaise. I'm in two minds. On one hand I'd really like for Cassiopeia and him to stay as friends, but on the other I do realise that there aren't exactly many fanfics where the first pairing with the main character is not the final one. Then again, romance is not exactly the main focus of this fanfic and Cassiopeia is a teenage girl. So yeah, I'd appreciate thoughts on that one. Also, if Cassi does dump Blaise, anyone would want to see Ginny/Blaise? :P**

**Next, the horcrux in Harry. There are three options here and only one that doesn't particularly speak to me. The first one is that we completely forget about it, it doesn't exist in this fic, we move on. In the other two they do realise that it's there and they either decide to leave it like it is, making them immortal or they get rid of it and we get an emotional scene of Tom being remorsful about Harry's parents' deaths and is being all sorry and stuff. Of course, the last two are overly simplified here, but hey, I'm not gonna spoil how exactly stuff is going to go down, now am I?**

**Any other thoughts and ideas are also welcome! And if there's something you didn't like that I didn't mention here, you're also welcome to mention it, of course.**


End file.
